Casi Platónico
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.
1. Introducción

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis fics. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. **__**De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

¡Hola a todos! Heme aquí con mi primer adaptación a un fic, y es nada más y nada menos que un **SasuHina**. ¡Siii! Espero que les guste, cabe decir que es una de mis historias favoritas, y es por eso que decidí hacer una adaptación de ella en el fandom de Naruto.

La historia —claramente— no me pertenece, ésta es de la fabulosa **Mrs. Valensi**. Abajo les dejo el link al profile de la escritora para cualquier duda o pregunta. ¡Todo el crédito a ella! Yo solo quise dar a conocer a más gente su grandiosa historia.

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así?

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

**Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**Casi Platónico**

.

**Capítulo I:****Introducción.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Me aseguré otra vez de haber cogido todos mis libros y salí apresuradamente de mi habitación, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con todas las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el camino. Tuve que saltar un par de zapatos que Ino había dejado esparcidos cerca de la mesa de centro del salón, y tuve suerte de no golpearme con el sofá. Cada mañana era una odisea; después de todo, la convivencia en un piso entre tres mujeres desordenadas no era algo sencillo.

Corrí a la cocina, donde pude tomar algunas galletas cuyo sabor, en aquel momento, me resultó desconocido. Luego, tomé mi llave y salí del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con un ruido sordo. Llame varias veces al ascensor, pidiéndole, vanamente, que por favor apresurara su marcha. Cuando por fin llegó, entré dentro de él, comiendo aún una de las galletas que había tomado antes de salir, que resultaron tener gusto a limón. Avancé a trompicones cuando el ascensor se abrió con lentitud y empujé la gran y desvencijada puerta de entrada. Allí, como venía sucediendo desde hacía ya un par de días, un _Camaro negro_ estaba esperándome, estacionado sobre la calzada. Con torpeza, me metí dentro del coche, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y disfrutando del cálido ambiente que se percibía dentro. Bendita calefacción.

—Per-Perdón por llegar tarde. N-no podía en-encont-trar los libros de filosofía p-por ningún l-lado, e Ino-chan decidió que e-era un buen d-día para dejar t-todos sus z-zapatos por la s-sala… —me excusé torpemente, mientras miraba a mi acompañante.

Él soltó una varonil carcajada.

—No te preocupes, Hime —me respondió, suavemente, Uchiha Sasuke—, todavía es temprano.

Sasuke era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, junto con Kiba y Shino. Tenía, al igual que yo, diecinueve años; por lo que habíamos estado en el mismo curso durante toda mi época escolar. Su piel era blanca y cremosa, del color del marfil. Tenía el cabello negro, como la mismísima noche, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, y unos ojos afilados del mismo color. También era mucho más alto que yo —Le llegaba al pecho—. Era una persona seria y —algo— arrogante, además de muy seguro de sí mismo. Todo lo opuesto a mí, ya que yo era una persona sumamente insegura. En lo único que nos parecíamos era en lo callados; Quizás por eso, aún ahora que nos encontrábamos en nuestro segundo año de la universidad, estábamos tan unidos.

El viaje transcurrió rápidamente, por aquella manía que tenía Sasuke de conducir a una velocidad anormal. En un principio, cuando sus padres le acababan de dar su coche, yo no hacía otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y aferrarme al asiento. Sin embargo, años después, me había terminado por acostumbrar; incluso, aunque no lo admitiera, me resultaba una sensación bastante placentera.

Llegamos al imponente edificio de la Universidad Konoha, donde ambos estábamos estudiando. Él estaba en el departamento de _Business_, deseando convertirse en un profesional tan bueno como su padre, para así hacerse cargo de su empresa junto con su hermano Itachi; mientras yo, por mi parte, estaba en el departamento de medicina. Ingresamos en el campus y comenzamos a caminar a la par de varios estudiantes que también se dirigían hacia dentro de aquella descomunal e increíble obra arquitectónica.

Cuando estábamos ya en el pasillo, Sasuke se volvió hacia mí.

—Nos veremos para el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, con aquella voz grave que poseía.

Le sonreí, mientras asentía.

Me dio un suave beso en la frente y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Lo vi andar unos segundos, sonrojada, y luego sacudí la cabeza, saliendo de mi _burbuja._

Me adentré en la ajetreada multitud, hasta el sector que me correspondía. Tome mi bolso con fuerza y me metí entre un grupo de gente, que miraba los anuncios, para dar con la puerta del aula que me correspondía. Me acomodé en uno de los pupitres del fondo y, después de dejar mis cosas, escuché como alguien me llamaba.

— ¡Hina-chan! –me gritó Ino desde su asiento.

—O-ohayo Ino-chan —le respondí tímidamente.

Ino se encontraba entre mis compañeras de piso y era una de las pocas personas de secundaria con las que aún seguía en contacto. Tenía un cabello largo y lacio rubio, y unos brillantes ojos azules. Una _barbie_ en carne y hueso. Era una joven sumamente alegre y extrovertida, que no temía decir lo que pensaba. Nada parecida a mí.

Las clases se sucedieron de forma amena, como usualmente pasaba. Amaba la carrera que estaba estudiando y, aunque a veces levantarse temprano y tener montañas de trabajo por hacer podía ser una verdadera molestia, me sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar allí. Después de acabar la secundaria, todos habíamos tenido que decidir qué haríamos de nuestras vidas. Sasuke y yo estuvimos pensándolo bastante tiempo y, decididos a que separarnos no era una opción, nos mudamos a Tokyo. TenTen, una compañera de la secundaria, también se mudó con nosotros; sólo que, a diferencia nuestra, ella estudiaba en el apartamento de artes y ciencias, y se había asentado un año después de nuestra llegada, por problemas con su familia. Ino y yo habíamos alquilado aquel lugar en nuestro primer año en la universidad. En las vacaciones acogimos a TenTen, quien se había ofrecido a compartir gastos y todo ese tipo de cosas que se veían implicadas dentro de la emancipación de tres adolescentes.

Cuando terminamos con la última clase del día, Ino y yo salimos del salón para comenzar a andar por los abarrotados pasillos de la universidad. Cuando llegamos a la gran cafetería, empezamos a rebuscar con la mirada caras conocidas. Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario: TenTen hacía señas con los brazos, dado saltos entre la multitud. Ambas nos reímos mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra amiga.

— ¡Creí que alguien me aplastaría! —comentó TenTen, mirando mal a un enorme muchacho que quería meterse en la fila donde todos esperaban la comida.

La joven en cuestión tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y estaba en el primer año de la universidad. Tenía el cabello castaño, y se lo peinaba en forma de dos graciosos chonguitos. Sus ojos, color chocolate, brillaban siempre alegremente. De hecho, era una persona completamente enérgica y llena de vida, aunque también tenía su carácter.

Las tres nos colocamos en la fila y esperamos pacientemente hasta conseguir nuestra comida. Luego, comenzamos a buscar la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos. Cuando llegamos, encontramos a siete personas sentadas en ella. Ino se sentó y depositó un beso en los labios de su novio, Sai.

Sai era un chico muy agradable —aunque algo extraño— que había compartido la preparatoria también con ambas. Al principio nos había extrañado su conducta tan… "particular", pero al final nos habíamos hecho muy grandes amigos. Había salido con Ino durante dos años en el instituto y, cuando ella le comentó que tenía pensado irse a vivir a Tokyo, él no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de unirse a su viaje.

Otro de los integrantes del grupo era mi primo Neji, novio de mi amiga TenTen. Era una persona bastante seria y reservada —muy parecida a Sasuke—, y en ocasiones sumamente fría, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que TenTen-chan le hacía para combatir con la sequedad de mi primo.

Temari Sabaku no también estaba sentada allí. Por casualidades de la vida, ella también había acabado estudiando en la misma universidad; sólo que, a diferencia de nosotros, su familia le había regalado un apartamento para ella y sus hermanos, en su cumpleaños número diecinueve; por lo que vivía en un piso en el centro de la ciudad con sus dos hermanos. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos asombrosos ojos verdes esmeralda, además de un cuerpo escultural y un carácter sumamente decidido. Estaba estudiando con TenTen, solo que un año adelante.

A su lado derecho se encontraban su novio, Shikamaru Nara, un joven que a simple vista se veía era un flojo de primera y a todo decía que era "problemático", aunque también era sumamente leal y el mejor amigo que pudieses pedir. Y a su izquierda se encontraban Kankuro y Gaara, el primero, un joven que había estudiado en la preparatoria de enfrente —como sus hermanos— y que por azares del destino había terminado formando parte de nuestro grupo, al igual que los otros dos Sabaku no. Él tenía el cabello café y los ojos oscuros. Era sumamente gracioso. El segundo, un pelirrojo con unos ojos color aguamarina sumamente profundos, y de semblante serio. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención, era su falta de cejas y un tatuaje que tenía del lado izquierdo en la frente del kanji del amor.

Me sonrió cuando me acerqué a él y me tomó de la cintura. ¿Qué no se los había dicho? Era mi novio, específicamente, desde hace tres meses. Se me había declarado un día a la salida de la universidad y yo le había dicho que sí.

— ¿Cómo estás, Hina? —murmuró contra mi oído, mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

—B-Bien —respondí un poco sonrojada, mientras me sentaba a comer junto a él.

Para completar el grupo, a mi lado se encontraba sentado Sasuke, comiendo en silencio. Cuando lo observé, me dirigió una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras Gaara seguía hablando con Shikamaru acerca de la tarea que les habían dejado en la facultad de leyes.

—Bien. ¿T-tus clases? —pregunté bajito, respondiendo a su encantadora sonrisa.

—Bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

Mientras Kankuro le comentaba algo a Gaara, me puse de pie. Todos me miraron, curiosos, menos Sasuke, quien se levantó de su asiento conmigo.

—Debo irme a trabajar —comenté, mirando mi reloj— no quiero volver a llegar tarde con Kurenai-san.

Ino se puso de pie y se unió a nosotros, pidiéndole a Sasuke que la dejara en la zona comercial de la ciudad, ya que nos quedaba de paso. Los tres comenzamos a andar por los pasillos de la universidad, hasta que alcanzamos la entrada. Avanzamos con velocidad por los extensos jardines del campus.

Los tres nos subimos en el _Camaro_de Sasuke. Me senté del lado del copiloto, mientras Ino se ubicaba con comodidad en el espacioso asiento trasero. Con un suave rugido, el automóvil arrancó y Sasuke comenzó a avanzar por las calles con destreza. Cuando habíamos recorrido un tramo considerable, miré mi reloj y gemí con preocupación.

—Ya v-voy tarde… —murmuré.

Frenamos en un semáforo y lo observé de mala manera, echándole la culpa de mi retraso con una silenciosa mirada. En medio de mis lastimeros reclamos, sentí una mano sobre mis hombros. Sasuke me atrajo contra su pecho, mientras frotaba mi brazo de forma cariñosa.

—Tranquila, hime, no te dirá nada —me aseguró suavemente, mientras me apoyaba sobre su pecho—. Eres su mejor trabajadora, además de que te adora.

Le sonreí de forma tenue.

—Y-y también la q-que llega más tarde —afirmé, no sin cierta diversión en mi voz.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, para luego depositar un beso sobre mi frente. Después, justo antes de que volviera a enderezarse para seguir conduciendo, la rubia cabeza de Ino se asomó por el asiento trasero.

—Ustedes sí que van bien juntos, _parejita_—comentó la ojiazul, usando aquel sobrenombre que sabía que a ambos nos molestaba—. No entiendo por qué se empeñan en negar lo evidente —bromeó.

No pude evitar el sonrojarme por su comentario y el sacarle la lengua.

—No quiero romperle el corazón a Sabaku —aseguró Sasuke a modo de broma, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto—. Sería demasiado.

Ino alzó los ojos mientras nos deteníamos sobre la calzada.

—Espero que algún día dejen de considerar mis palabras como un chiste—masculló, mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero—. ¡En serio! —gritó, antes de salir del automóvil.

Sasuke se carcajeó suavemente, con aquella risa tan varonil que poseía. Yo me reí de forma casi fingida, mientras él arrancaba nuevamente.

Nuestros amigos tenían casi como costumbre hacer aquel tipo de bromas sobre Sasuke y yo. Después de todo, no sólo nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños, sino que siempre estábamos juntos. Nos parecíamos mucho; sólo que Sasuke era una persona fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente, y siempre había adoptado conmigo aquel papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector. Ante aquella actitud —a la que nuestros amigos preferían etiquetar como la de _novio celoso_—, todos en nuestro grupo tenían la costumbre de bromear acerca de nosotros dos como pareja. Á él, a pesar de que nunca lo dijera de forma directa, le parecía algo absurdo. De hecho, aunque me costara admitirlo, a mí también me parecía imposible. No por mi parte, porque muchas veces se me hacía difícil esconder los eminentes sentimientos que tenía por mi mejor amigo; sino por él.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer yo para enamorar a alguien a quien_nunca_ podría interesarle?

Éramos mejores amigos, sí; pero en nuestro caso, aquello de que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso era una gran decepción.

Mi mejor amigo _no_ estaba interesado en las _mujeres_. Usualmente me negaba a pronunciar _aquella_palabra en mi mente para definirlo, porque cada vez que la utilizaba sentía que algo dentro de mí se retorcía de dolor.

En nuestro caso, no había un solo paso, sino un abismo.

Un abismo que no podría cruzar nunca.

Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo _gay_; quien sólo en mis sueños me correspondía con la misma intensidad a todos los sentimientos que albergaba dentro de mí, deseando mostrarle que yo podía ser quien le diera todo lo que necesitaba, que conmigo podría ser más feliz que con nadie. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no pasaría.

Sin dudas, el mío era un amor _**platónico**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de ésta interesante historia.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y que no me guarden rencor por eso de que Sasuke es gay, pero descuiden, al final habrá un final feliz…. ¿o no? Jajajajaja.

Bueno pues, cualquier cosa ya saben, púchenle al botoncito que dice "Review", nada me haría más feliz que leer sus opiniones.

Un beso y un abrazo… Se despide

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


	2. Mejores amigos

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis fics. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. **__**De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tu mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. Pero… ¿será siempre así?

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

**Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

_Agradecimientos abajo._

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo II:****Mejores amigos.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Trabajaba en un café del centro de la ciudad como cajera. Nada grande, a decir verdad; pero me servía para pagar mis gastos básicos y algún que otro lujo que me gustaba darme de vez en cuando. Ino decía que debía abandonar aquel trabajo cuando antes, pero, honestamente, no estaba en condiciones de rechazar un puesto estable como el que tenía. En un principio, había comenzado como camarera; pero Kurenai-san, dueña del local, se había dado cuenta de que el 'hablar en público' y yo no hacíamos una buena pareja, sobre todo cuando casi me desmayo a mitad de un pedido cuando un chico me coqueteó descaradamente. Aquello había sido una buena razón para enviarme a trabajar detrás de la caja registradora.

—S-son cincuenta yens —dije, de forma desganada, al muchacho que esperaba su cuenta.

El joven me pagó y se fue a esperar su pedido.

Apoyé mis codos contra la barra, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis manos, con cansancio. No eran ni las cinco y media de la tarde del viernes, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir y dormir. La semana tenía la capacidad de dejarme sin ganas de nada. Suspiré por enésima vez en diez minutos, cuando una brillante y familiar cabellera rubia me llamó la atención entre la multitud. Efectivamente, segundos después, una alegre Ino apareció frente a mí.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe tu turno? —preguntó animadamente.

—Unos… —miré mi reloj— veinte minutos.

—Realmente no sé por qué sigues con este trabajo —musitó, jugando distraídamente con un sorbete.

Le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te espero en alguna mesa, entonces —replicó con resignación—. ¡Debemos hacer un largo paseo! —agregó luego, cambiando su mueca por una enorme sonrisa.

La miré con desconfianza.

— ¿A-a qué t-te refieres exactamente c-con _paseo_? —pregunté.

—Ya lo verás —aseguró alegremente, mientas se abría paso entre la gente para ocupar una mesa.

_Oh, oh._ Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Cuando por fin acabé mi turno, me acerqué a la mesa de Ino-chan, quien se encontraba hablando por su celular. Cuando llegué, se despidió, cortó la comunicación y se puso de pie con entusiasmo. Después de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera del local. No comprendí qué era lo que quería hasta que me vi dentro de _Armani,_un costoso local de ropa en el que Ino trabajaba como dependienta. Mi amiga me sonrió inocentemente mientras yo intentaba huir.

— ¿Qué planeas, Yamanaka? —pregunté, mirándola acusadoramente.

—Saldremos hoy por la noche para asistir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar—me comentó, muy tranquila—, y, obviamente, necesitas algo que ponerte.

Le sonreí fingidamente.

—Ino-chan, s-sólo quiero ll-llegar a casa y-y dormir —repliqué—. _Dor-mir._

Ella rió de forma melodiosa.

—Míralo así —expuso—. Cuanto más rápido terminemos aquí, más tiempo tendrás para dormir la siesta. Saldremos tarde.

Suspiré y me dejé arrastrar a la zona de los probadores por mi maquiavélica amiga.

Después de unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas y llevando prendas de aquí para allá, logré convencer a Ino de que un pantalón oscuro, algo ajustado, y una camisa azul, bastante más pegada al cuerpo de lo que me gustaban a mí, eran suficientes. Después de un breve intercambio de opiniones, mi amiga aceptó. Ella ya tenía sus bolsas cuando yo estaba saliendo del probador. Después de pagar mis prendas, las dos salimos del local y buscamos un taxi. Pronto llegamos a nuestro apartamento, con el sol ya poniéndose por el horizonte. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, TenTen ya se encontraba allí. Estaba sentada en la mesa, escribiendo en su ordenador.

— ¿Sesión de tortura? —preguntó nuestra amiga, señalando las bolsas.

Asentí, mientras Ino rodaba los ojos.

Dejé mis bolsas apoyadas contra un mueble y, sin molestarme siquiera en cambiarme, me dejé caer sobre el amplio sofá color crema. Escuché la risa de mis amigas mientras murmuraba:

—E-estoy muerta.

—Puedes morir en paz —me aseguró Ino, divertida—. Te despertaré dentro de unas horas.

Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de hundir mi cabeza entre los almohadones.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasé ahí. Sentí que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real cuando escuché un agradable sonido en mi oído, el cual me incitó a sonreír. Giré y suspiré con tranquilidad, removiéndome. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y el susurro de mi nombre. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, para encontrarme con dos hermosas _turmalinas_*. Sasuke me sonrió de forma dulce, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

—Hime durmiente, es hora de despertar —susurró de forma suave.

Agradecí que fuera él quien me despertara y no Ino, ya que mi amiga tenía la costumbre de sacarme del mundo de los sueños de formas poco agradables. La voz de terciopelo de Sasuke era perfecta para despertar de una buena siesta.

Me incorporé con cuidado en el sillón, frotándome los ojos, ante la divertida mirada de mi acompañante, quien se encontraba arrodillado a mi lado. Con cuidado, se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá, pasando una mano por mis hombros y atrayéndome un poco hacia su pecho.

—Ino me dijo que te necesita allí dentro —comentó, con un susurro confidente, señalando la puerta de mi cuarto, que se encontraba cerrada—. Si tienes algún problema, sólo grita —bromeó.

Le regalé una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie. Sólo en aquel momento me percaté de que ya parecía estar listo para salir. Vestía unos jeans sueltos y oscuros, contrastando con una camisa blanca. Sabía que, igualmente, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaría dolorosamente bien.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me alejé hacia mi cuarto. Cuando entré, me encontré con Ino enfundada dentro de un bonito vestido morado por arriba de las rodillas. Caminando con naturalidad sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón que yo no podría usar en mi día, me empujó dentro del baño, pasándome una toalla y ropa interior.

— ¿C-crees que podré bañarme sola? ¿O vendrás también a lavarme el cabello? —ironicé, cuando cerró la puerta en mis narices. No era muy de mi naturaleza ser así, pero es que Ino me ponía los nervios de punta cuando de vestirme se trataba.

—_Vamos, Hinata, no te pongas difícil_—me pidió desde el otro lado de la puerta—. _Dúchate y sal cuanto antes, que no tenemos mucho tiempo._

Suspiré y giré el grifo de la ducha. Metí la mano debajo de las gotas de agua para cerciorarme de que la temperatura fuera la ideal. Cuando se encontraba bien caliente, como a mí me gustaba, comencé a quitarme la ropa con tranquilidad, ignorando la petición de mi amiga. Después de todo, necesitaba relajarme un poco y despertar mis músculos agarrotados. Nada mejor que una lenta ducha con agua caliente.

Estaba metiéndome debajo del agua, cuando escuché que mi amiga hablaba desde la habitación. Parecía realmente alterada.

— _¡Por dios, Hinata! ¡No tengo laca!_ —chilló—. _¡Debo salir a comprar! ¡Enseguida regreso!_ —añadió.

Lo próximo que escuché fue un fuerte portazo.

Solté una suave risa, mientras rebuscaba el jabón con una de mis manos. Mejor, tendría más tiempo para mi baño.

Pronto mis músculos se sintieron un poco menos doloridos. Cuando pensé que ya había estado suficiente tiempo bajo la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a secarme rápidamente. Me puse la ropa interior oscura, que Ino debía de haber sacado de alguno de mis cajones, y volví a envolverme con la toalla. Salí del baño y entré en mi habitación, chocando con unos ojos del color de la obsidiana en el camino. Mi temperatura corporal aumentó de forma considerable, respondiendo estúpidamente a su presencia en mis condiciones. A pesar de que sucedía a menudo, nunca me terminaba de acostumbrar a aquello.

_Tú no le interesas, Hyuuga. No le atraes._

Con el desalentador pensamiento que siempre trataba de tener en mente, comencé a rebuscar los pantalones que había comprado con Ino. No tardé demasiado en cambiarme mientras Sasuke, dándome cierto espacio, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, observando las fotografías pegadas en la pared. Allí había algunas con mis padres, con mis amigos de la secundaria, con el grupo de la universidad y de cuando era muy pequeña.

—Te veías adorable con ese vestido perla —comentó Sasuke, señalando una fotografía de mi sexto cumpleaños.

—Oh, e-el perla me favorece —repliqué con falsa pomposidad, mientras acababa de abrocharme la camisa que Ino me había comprado. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Sasuke y, por detrás, me apoyé sobre sus hombros, dejando mi cabeza a la par de la suya—. Además, era joven.

Mi amigo rió suavemente.

—Oh, sí, ya puedo verte algunas arrugas —bromeó, volviéndose para tomarme de la mano—. Ven, vamos a mostrarle a Ino lo bonita que has quedado.

Acostumbrada a aquel tipo de comentarios, que ya no me generaban ningún tipo de vana ilusión, comencé a andar detrás de Sasuke. Ambos nos acomodamos en el sofá, hasta que Ino llegó con su compra y me arrastró dentro de la habitación otra vez.

Cuando acabó de hacerme un extraño peinado con el que no me sentía para nada cómoda, ambas salimos de la habitación. Sasuke, que pasaba los canales de forma aburrida, nos dirigió una mirada y luego, sonriente, se puso de pie. Ino nos aseguró que nos encontraríamos con Temari, TenTen, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji y Sai en el bar mientras abandonábamos el apartamento. Consideré seriamente atrincherarme dentro de él y no salir hasta el lunes, pero el empujoncito que me dio Sasuke para que entrara en el ascensor acabó con todas mis posibilidades.

Viajamos en el _Camaro_negro, transitando las ajetreadas calles de Tokyo. Pronto llegamos a la zona más céntrica, donde todos los locales se encontraban en plena actividad, a pesar de estar cerca de medianoche. Aparcamos en uno de los pocos lugares libres que quedaban en la calle que Ino nos había indicado, nos bajamos del coche y comenzamos a mezclarnos entre la multitud. No me extrañó en absoluto que el local que mi amiga había elegido fuera el más llamativo y escandaloso de la zona.

Entramos al lugar y la excitación podía sentirse en cada rincón, entremezclada con el humo y las luces de diversos colores. Inconscientemente, tomé la mano de Sasuke, quien iba detrás de Ino, para no perderme entre la animada multitud. Con la fuerte música retumbando en mis oídos y los gritos de la gente que parecía tener bastante alcohol en la sangre, comencé a subir unas escaleras, guiada por la mano de mi compañero. Cuando llegamos arriba, los rostros de nuestro grupo se hicieron presentes. Se encontraban sentados en unos pequeños sofás individuales, alrededor de una mesa pequeña.

Gaara se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, obligándome a soltar la mano de Sasuke. Me besó de forma descuidada, mientras un trago rojo bailoteaba en una de sus manos.

— ¿Quieres, mi hime? —preguntó, ofreciéndome su bebida, con un tono de voz que parecía no pertenecerle.

Negué suavemente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando su aliento a alcohol me golpeó de cerca.

Después de una buena ronda de tragos y alguna que otra charla, todos fueron a bailar al centro de la pista ubicada en el piso inferior. Después de que Ino intentara por todos los medios convencerme, fui con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando ni siquiera había pasado media hora, me escabullí entre la gente para volver a subir las escaleras. Yendo con cuidado para no matarme en el proceso, llegué al final de las mismas y volví a acomodarme en la mesa. Me estiré hacia delante para alcanzar la bebida que Gaara había estado tomando y le di un profundo trago. Me encogí de hombros, de forma inconsciente, al darme cuenta de que sabía bastante bien.

Cuando lo acabé, dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me acomodé en el pequeño sillón, intentando hacer oídos sordos a la repetitiva música que sonaba de fondo y que estaba comenzando a taladrarme la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando desaparecer, aún cuando sabía que era algo totalmente imposible.

Sin embargo, como siempre solía suceder, cuando abrí los ojos y alcé la cabeza, mi _superman_personal llegó, luciendo una conciliadora sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Crees que podrás soportar diez minutos más mientras busco a Sai y le digo que nos vamos a casa? —preguntó Sasuke, con un gesto comprensivo en su rostro.

Le sonreí, llena de agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto —aseguré—. Te espero.

— ¿Quieres que avise a Sabaku? —preguntó suavemente, cerca de mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—N-no te molestes —repliqué—. La última v-vez que lo vi abajo, es-taba abriéndose paso ha-hacia la barra, totalmente emocionado, comentando a-algo sobre un _happy hour._

Mi acompañante rió de forma melodiosa, antes de bajar.

Sasuke tardó menos de diez minutos en volver a mi lado. Ayudándome a atravesar la multitud sin perder ninguna parte de mí por el camino, mi amigo consiguió alcanzar la entrada del local, en la cual aún se encontraban grupos de gente ansiando entrar. Caminamos un poco hasta alcanzar el _Camaro_ y Sasuke me abrió la puerta para que entrara en el lado del copiloto. Después de que se lo agradeciera con una sonrisa, dio la vuelta y se acomodó en su lugar.

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido que el de ida, quizás porque ya eran más de las dos de la mañana. Sasuke aparcó el auto enfrente del edificio donde yo vivía y me siguió cuando comencé a andar hacia el mismo. Entramos y tomamos el ascensor, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de todo, no sólo vivían adolescentes en aquel lugar, sino que también había alguna que otra familia.

Entramos en la sala y, después de sacarme los zapatos, solté un suspiro de satisfacción que hizo reír al Uchiha. Colgué mi cartera del perchero y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Después de cerciorarme de que no había ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, lo arrojé de forma despreocupada sobre la pequeña mesita. Vi a Sasuke caminar lentamente y acomodarse en el sofá. Imitándolo, me desplomé yo también y me incliné sobre su lado. Él pasó su mano por mis hombros, mientras yo estiraba mis piernas sobre el mueble y me acomodaba sobre su pecho. Aquellos fueron los últimos recuerdos que quedaron en mi mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Molesto. Era un ruido molesto.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana me dificultó el proceso. Aún sin ver con nitidez, con los párpados entrecerrados, comencé a tantear la mesa ubicada frente al sofá, con cuidado de no despertar a Hinata. Alcancé el pequeño aparatito que generaba aquel insoportable sonido y lo miré. Primero se me presentó de una forma borrosa, pero después me di cuenta de que era el teléfono móvil de Hina. Adivinando qué era lo que estaba tocando, cogí la llamada y me llevé el pequeño aparato a la oreja.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunté un poco molesto y con voz adormilada. Odiaba que me despertaran en la mañana—. ¿Quién habla? —Cuestioné aclarándome la garganta

— _¿Uchiha?_—inquirió una inconfundible voz des del otro lado, aunque quizás algo distorsionada por el alcohol—. _¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de mi novia?_

Rodé los ojos. ¿Ahora se las daba de novio celoso?

El pobre tonto pensaba que yo podía robarle a Hinata.

_Ja. Seguro._

—Estaba sobre la mesa, Sabaku, y tomé la llamada —expliqué, como si hablara con un niño pequeño—. Hinata está durmiendo.

—_Pásame con ella_—pidió, pronunciando las palabras con dificultad—. _Necesito hablar con ella._

—A ver, Sabaku, ¿tú no entiendes el significado de _está durmiendo_? —inquirí, dejando escapar un involuntario suspiro de fastidio. Gaara no era de comportarse así, pero cuando tomaba alcohol, simplemente no era él.

— _¡Quiero hablar con ella!_—protestó, cual niño pequeño.

Suspiré con cansancio. Sabaku no Gaara y el alcohol eran una combinación totalmente desagradable y fastidiosa. Definitivamente.

—Cuando se despierte le diré que te llame —pronuncié rápidamente, en un tono casi profesional—. Hasta luego, Sabaku.

Y, sin más, corté la comunicación.

El pequeño reloj del teléfono marcaba las siete y media de la mañana y supuse que recién acababa de terminar todo el ajetreo en la discoteca. Antes de que él mapache tuviera la oportunidad de llamar otra vez, apagué el teléfono y volví a dejarlo, con cuidado, en la mesita. Realmente no me importaba si se arrancaba todos los pelos de la cabeza intentado comunicarse.

Mi Hime se removió incómoda en sueños, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de Gaara y lo mal que le pegaba el alcohol. Creí que estaba despierta, mas me llevé una sorpresa al verla voltear, aún con los ojos cerrados, y acomodarse del otro lado. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que hasta su inconsciente sacaba las mismas conjeturas que yo. Con cuidado, acaricié el cabello de aquella muchacha a la que podía declarar mi mejor amiga. Tratando de no despertarla, rocé suavemente mis labios contra su frente.

—Hasta mañana, mi Hime.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

Entonces, pude volver a dormir sin problemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Turmalinas_: Es una piedra (mineral). Puede ser de distintos colores, desde incoloro hasta negro. En este caso —obviamente— hago referencia a la turmalina **negra**.

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer enormemente aquellas personas que, pese a que estaban al tanto del fic en mi anterior cuenta, me dieron todo su apoyo y comprensión, y me mandaron palabras de aliento en el primer capítulo. **_**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí.**_

**Realmente sus palabras me llenan de motivación y es por eso que estoy aquí el día de hoy. **

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por demostrarme el ser mis **_**fieles lectores. **_**¡Son los **_**mejores**_** readers que un escritor pudiese pedir! **

**Muchísimas gracias por todo. Los adoro.**

Ahora, también quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Prometo actualizar una vez por semana, hasta que logre emparejarme con la historia.

Gracias a **SYCC, , Dark Amy-chan** (me siento honrada, muchas gracias por comentar en mi historia, soy tu fan y bueno… ¿Sasuke gay? Lo sé, un desperdicio, pero así va la historia, jaja. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.), **KettyRubi **(muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review, casi me haces llorar de la emoción. Me alegró tanto el saber que había personas como tú que esperan tan fervientemente mis actualizaciones, y que en verdad disfrutan del leer mis fics.) **,Annii GabiiZ **(muchas gracias por tu review pequeña, tú siempre tan linda y procurándome tanto. Sé que estabas al tanto del otro fic, pero me alegra el contar con tu apoyo. ¡Viva el SasuHina! Prometo dormirme temprano el día de hoy. Yo también te quiero. Besos y abrazos.)** y sasuhinalovesam.**


	3. ¡Aplasta a la mosca!

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis fics. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

_Agradecimientos abajo:_

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo III:****¡Aplasta a la mosca!**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Oí risas familiares llenando el ambiente. Con dificultad, intenté incorporarme, pero un peso sobre mí me lo impidió. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba acomodada sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé suavemente, mientras desviaba la mirada. Al hacerlo, me encontré con las figuras de Ino y TenTen, entrando alegremente a la sala. Sus esmerados atuendos lucían algo desaliñados y sus rostros mostraban un gesto feliz, pero cansado. La rubia del grupo se acercó hacia donde estábamos Sasuke y yo.

—Es una verdadera lástima —comentó Ino alzando los ojos, mientras señalaba a mi acompañante, quien dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza recostada sobre el respaldo—. Hacen tan linda pareja. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

Suspiré ante su constante insistencia, aunque sin decir nada. Después de todo, yo amaba pensar que aquello era cierto.

Ino y TenTen, al igual que Sai, sabían que Sasuke no estaba interesado en las mujeres; así como también eran conscientes de mi furtivo interés por aquel joven al que llamaba _mejor amigo. _Por ese motivo, no sólo vivían haciendo alusiones a la bonita pareja que hacíamos ambos, sino que también insistían en cuestionar mi unión con Gaara. Las evasivas por mi parte, en ambas cuestiones, eran la mejor respuesta.

Ino quería decir algo más, pero TenTen le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, de forma sutil. Traía las mejillas de un leve tono carmín y su rostro lucía casado. Le hizo una mueca a Ino para que dejara de moverse y, después, sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia mí.

—Iremos a dormir —comentó—. Que descansen tranquilos.

Luego de una conciliadora sonrisa, TenTen se dirigió a la habitación de Ino, la arrastró dentro y al poco tiempo cerró la puerta. Después me saludó de forma perezosa con la mano, mientras entraba en su propio cuarto. Me reí suavemente después de la escena y, cuando miré otra vez el sofá, me encontré con los ojos ónices de Sasuke, mirándome de forma adormilada.

Lucía demasiado adorable.

—Buenos días —murmuró, con una sonrisa cansada.

—B-Buenos días —respondí de igual manera, incorporándome al sentir que la presión de su brazo en mi cintura había cedido—. ¿Q-quieres algo para desayunar o p-prefieres seguir durmiendo?

Sonrió de lado, suavemente.

—Creo que tu capuchino especial no me vendría nada mal —comentó, enderezándose también y arrancándome una sonrisa.

Después de un largo tiempo trabajando en una cafetería, había aprendido algunas cosas básicas. Todos los muchachos que trabajaban conmigo eran gente muy agradable y nos llevábamos bastante bien; después de todo, la gran mayoría teníamos entre dieciocho y veinticinco años. En las horas de poco trabajo, generalmente, nos juntábamos en un rincón a conversar y, en algunas de esas tantas charlas, había aprendido nuevas recetas, entre ellas las del llamado _capuchino especial._

Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos, a duras penas, a la cocina. Mi amigo se acomodó en la larga barra de madera, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, subiéndose a uno de los taburetes de nogal. Con cuidado, bajé de la alacena las cosas que necesitaba y puse un poco de agua a calentar. Vi como Sasuke se estiraba y rebuscaba algo dentro de un gran tarro azul, ubicado a un lado e la barra. Acercándolo un poco a él, sacó un par de galletas y las dejó en un plato. Se puso de pie y me ofreció una, que acepté gustosa, mientras el agua seguía sobre el fuego. Vi como él también se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

—TenTen realmente tiene mano para la cocina —comentó, después de haber tragado.

Me reí mientras bajaba dos tazas grandes.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y, cuando estaba preparando el capuchino, un sonido estridente nos alteró a ambos. Me sobresalté y miré confundida a Sasuke.

— ¿Timbre? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

Corrí, antes de que mis amigas se despertaran, y me desvié en el salón para dirigirme a la puerta. Cuando abrí, mi rostro debió desfigurarse bastante por la sorpresa: allí se encontraba Gaara, con un aspecto sumamente deplorable. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo arremolinado hacia un lado, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraban desenfocados y su ropa completamente desaliñada.

— ¡¿Dónde está él! —gritó, con vehemencia. Su voz seguía teniendo aquel tono impersonal.

Me espanté por su grito, pero aún así le respondí.

— ¿D-de qué ha-hablas? —pregunté, mirándolo con confusión.

— ¡De él! —gritó.

— ¿Q-quién es _él_? –pregunté tratando de que bajara la voz el pelirrojo frente a mí.

— ¡Él! —balbuceó Gaara, tambaleándose y apuntando hacia delante, con su brazo extendido.

Me volví para ver a Sasuke, quien tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

— ¡Uchiha, te voy a mat…! —Gaara intentó acercarse a Sasuke, mas tropezó con el borde de la puerta y acabó cayendo de frente al suelo del salón.

Vi que Sasuke-kun rodaba los ojos y mascullaba algo que me sonó a _idiota_.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a mi novio tirado en el suelo. Pasados unos segundos, al ver que no se movía, aparté mi mirada de él y la alcé, para encontrarme con los ojos negros de Sasuke. En su rostro podía observarse una mezcla de cansancio y diversión.

— ¿C-crees q-que ha m-muerto? —pregunté con una mezcla de confusión, preocupación ¡y por qué no?: Diversión.

—No, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte —replicó Sasuke, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Le pegué suavemente en el brazo, a modo de reprimenda. Él me sonrió, de forma suave, antes de agacharse al lado de Gaara. Con cuidado, asegurándose primero de que realmente estaba inconsciente, lo alzó y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Comenzó a moverse por la sala, con innata gracia, hasta llegar al sillón, donde dejó caer a Gaara sin ningún cuidado.

—Supongo que ahora podremos tomar el capuchino en paz, ¿no? —dijo suavemente—. Cuando duerme, hasta parece una persona normal.

Le sonreí y asentí, mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la cocina. Gaara solía ser una persona sumamente pacífica y amable, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke se volvía otra persona. No entendía por qué. Creo que no le cae bien.

Nos quedamos ahí durante un tiempo indefinido, tomando la bebida que había preparado, comiendo galletas y hablando de temas de poca relevancia. Hablar con Sasuke me resultaba casi tan fácil y natural como respirar y me hacía sentir sumamente feliz. Cuando vi que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las doce y diez del mediodía, encendí el televisor pequeño, que pendía de una de las paredes de la cocina, para sintonizar las noticias.

Comencé a preparar alguna cosa para comer, con ayuda de Sasuke, ya que el capuchino y las galletas no habían bastado para saciar nuestro apetito, después de la agitada noche que habíamos tenido. Estábamos poniendo unos platos sobre la barra de madera, cuando Ino ingresó en la cocina, con aspecto adormilado.

— ¿Qué hace Gaara en el sofá? –preguntó sorprendida.

—E−estaba ebrio y quería pegarle a Sasuke —comenté, restándole importancia, mientras ponía a calentar una taza de café para Ino.

Mi rubia amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro mientras robaba algunas galletas que habían quedado en el plato. La receta de TenTen era completamente irresistible.

— ¿Quería pegarte? —Le preguntó, incrédula, a Sasuke—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por haber _dormido_con Hinata —respondió, dándole a la frase la entonación necesaria para que supiera que, en realidad, Gaara había malinterpretado las cosas.

Ino llenó la cocina con su melodiosa carcajada.

—Hina-chan, discúlpame por mis palabras; pero… es _tan_ idiota —comentó mi mejor amiga, gesticulando.

Asentí.

—No porque pensara que ustedes habían dormido juntos porque, bueno, eso es algo posible —comentó Ino, quien nunca desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión para emparejarnos a Sasuke y a mí de algún modo. Rodé los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, mientras nuestro mejor amigo sólo reía de forma suave—; pero… ¡mira que querer pegarle a Sasuke! —exclamó—. ¡Es obvio que no tiene posibilidades!

—Ino, hablas c-como si fuera _Maito Gai* _—comenté, con una fingida mueca de superioridad, señalando a Sasuke con mi dedo pulgar.

El aludido me miró feo y en un acto puramente infantil me sacó la lengua, antes de tomarme por la cintura y cargarme sobre su hombro.

— ¡No soy Maito Gai! ¡Yo soy mejor que cualquier Gai! —aseguró Sasuke, divertido, haciéndose el forzudo. Tal vez no era Maito Gai, pero las horas en el Gym, definitivamente, habían dado sus frutos, haciéndolo poseedor de un cuerpo de infarto.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde entre comida, chistes y conversaciones banales. TenTen se unió a nosotros pasadas las dos de la tarde y, cuando ya eran alrededor de las cuatro, Gaara apareció por la puerta con aspecto cansado y desvaído. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo, mientras entraba en la cocina con paso lento.

— ¿Hay algo con cafeína? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

Asentí, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reír, y me acerqué a la encimera para prepararle una cargada taza de café.

Cuando Gaara estuvo apto para mantenerse en pie y armar frases coherentes sin desvariar, TenTen se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, ya que iría a pasar la tarde con Neji y ambos vivían cerca. Sasuke se fue poco tiempo después, asegurándome que me llamaría a la noche, como generalmente lo hacía. Con una sonrisa, me despedí de él en la puerta del apartamento. Apenas cerré, dejé escapar un suspiro y, arrastrando los pies, me dirigí al sofá y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre él. Ino, pocos minutos después, se sentó a mi lado con dos tazas de té en sus manos. Se lo agradecí, con una cansada sonrisa, y hundí mi cabeza entre los almohadones. Escuché como encendía la televisión.

Después de unas horas el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Ino se estaba dando una ducha, por lo que me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

—_Hinata, soy yo_—me contestó del otro lado Gaara.

— Ho−hola Gaara, ¿Cómo sigues?

—_Bien… Hinata perdón por lo de hoy, no sé qué me pasó…_—balbuceó muy apenado mi novio —_Me siento muy mal y me gustaría recompensarte de algún modo_—pidió con tono lastimero—. _¿Qué te parece si salimos los dos juntos y vamos al cine?_

—N-No es necesario Gaara, está bien —le dije tratando de hacerlo sentir menos apenado. Sé que no lo hizo a propósito.

—Por favor —me pidió.

—E-está bien —accedí finalmente.

— ¡OK! Nos vemos más tarde.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la puerta de los enormes cines del centro de la ciudad para las nueve de la noche. A sabiendas de que tenía sólo una hora y media para prepararme, después de cortar la comunicación me dirigí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Con despreocupación, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a rebuscar en mi guardarropa alguna cosa para ponerme. Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, después de permitirle el paso, Ino entró en mi habitación.

— ¿Vas a salir? —me preguntó Ino.

—S-Sí, iré al cine con Gaara —le contesté mientras terminaba de ponerme la ropa interior y comenzaba a ponerme unos jeans oscuros. — ¿Y tú? —le pregunté al darme cuenta de lo linda que estaba.

Mi rubia amiga portaba un lindo vestido morado oscuro, _strapless_, pegado en el área del busto y suelto en la parte de abajo. Junto con unos zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros negros. Se veía simplemente _hermosa_.

—Saldré con Sai-kun —me contestó Ino, cuando hubo acabado de aplicarse el _gloss_ en los labios— Si no estás aquí para las dos de las mañana vas a ver Hinata Hyuuga.

Cuando mi amiga acabó con sus comentarios agresivos y, en cierto punto, divertidos, tomó su bolso y me dijo que nos veríamos cuando volviéramos. Yo me maquillé, apenas lo necesario para cubrir aquellas ojeras que habían quedado en mi rostro como recordatorio de la noche anterior, y salí del apartamento. Como mi carro se encontraba aún en reparación, busqué algún taxi que pudiera llevarme al centro de la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos de viaje, llegué a mi destino. Cuando llegué al centro, le pagué al taxista y me acomodé detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal del cine para esperar a Gaara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero la monotonía de cada minuto estaba comenzando a volverme loca. Al principio, pensé que sólo era un problema con el tráfico; pero, cuando estuve segura de que, por lo menos, había pasado una hora allí, me resigné. Refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles para cualquiera que me oyera, comencé a buscar el teléfono móvil en mi pequeño bolso. Cuando lo hallé, pasé por los contactos rápidamente, hasta dar con el nombre que buscaba. Llamé una vez y nadie respondió. Volví a intentarlo, pero nada. Dejé el teléfono llamando incluso por más de un minuto, pero nada sucedió.

¿Le habría pasado algo a Gaara? Él era una persona sumamente puntual y comprometida. Nunca antes me había hecho esto.

Suspiré, con cansancio, caminando de un lado al otro de forma impaciente.

Claro que, como siempre, mi suerte no se dignaba a colaborar. Mientras caminaba, mi zapato se torció y, si bien tuve suerte de no caerme, el tacón quedó prácticamente desprendido de la suela. Mirando mi pie con horror, me agaché y, a duras penas, pude quitar la parte del tacón que casi había perdido. Con aquel pedazo de zapato en mi mano, comencé a caminar hasta recostarme contra una pared.

¿Acaso nada podía salirme bien?

Volví a tomar mi teléfono móvil y, en un acto desesperado, comencé a pasar los contactos con la pequeña tecla del aparato. Entonces, mis ojos se toparon con su nombre y, casi de forma inconsciente, marqué el botón para iniciar la llamada.

— _¿Hinata?_

— S-Sasuke, ¿estás mu-muy ocupado? —pregunté, de forma lastimera.

— _No, ¿por qué?_—preguntó suavemente, con confusión en su voz.

— ¿Crees q-que podrás v-venirme a buscar a-al centro? —pedí, casi en un triste gemido.

— _Sí, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo? Te llamé a tu casa, pero…_—preguntó, con preocupación.

Lo interrumpí y le dije que luego se lo contaría. Él aceptó, sin queja alguna. Rápidamente le di mi ubicación y me dijo que en pocos minutos estaría conmigo. No quería asustarlo, por lo que le repetí que no sucedía nada grave.

Gracias a Dios, Sasuke Uchiha siempre estaba para salvarme.

Afortunadamente, mi incondicional compañero cumplió con su promesa y, a los pocos minutos después de haberlo llamado, apareció con su reluciente _Camaro_en la puerta del cine. Caminando, a duras penas, con el zapato en aquellas condiciones, me subí del lado del copiloto, ante la divertida mirada de Sasuke-kun.

— ¡N-no preguntes! —gruñí, de mala gana, cuando vi que sus ojos se dirigían a mi zapato.

—No iba a hacerlo —aseguró, con su mejor cara de niño bueno, mientras arrancaba el automóvil.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, aunque podía sentir las miradas furtivas que él Uchiha me dirigía. Igualmente, a pesar de estar resistiéndome, sabía que al final terminaría contándole todo lo que había sucedido.

Siempre era así con Sasuke.

Llegamos a un gran edificio, bastante más lujoso que el que compartíamos TenTen, Ino y yo. Sasuke aparcó su coche y me abrió la puerta. Con cuidado, siendo total conocedor de mi innata torpeza, me obligó a apoyarme en su brazo para poder caminar un poco mejor. Conmigo casi a cuestas, abrió la impecable puerta de cristal de la entrada y nos deslizamos por el mármol del recibidor hacia el ascensor. Llegamos al tercer piso y Sasuke se dirigió al apartamento con la letra _A_ resplandeciendo en el frente. Con cuidado, entramos en la sala, donde una cálida alfombra crema hacía juego con los muebles de roble. Apenas llegamos al lujoso y ordenado apartamento, me quité los zapatos y comencé a andar por la mullida alfombra, hasta llegar al sofá y acomodarme en él.

Me deleité con el orden que había en cada rincón y que pocos hombres, viviendo solos, podrían lograr. Incluso yo, siendo mujer, sentía que nunca en mi vida podría mantener un ambiente con todas las cosas en tan perfecto equilibrio.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo cruzaba mis pies descalzos sobre el sofá.

— ¿Mejor? —inquirió, con una sonrisa de lado.

Asentí.

—Mucho mejor.

—Entonces… ¿me contarás que fue lo que pasó? —me preguntó, con su suave voz de terciopelo.

Me recosté un poco sobre el sofá y procedí a contarle la breve historia de cómo Gaara me había dejado plantada en la puerta del cine. Durante mi relato, lo vi rodar los ojos varias veces.

—Es un idiota —sentenció Sasuke—. Y sabes que lo digo con todo respeto, considerando que es tu novio.

Suspiré con cansancio.

—L−lo sé —admití, mientras me apoyaba contra su hombro—. ¿N−no le habrá pasado algo?

Puso una mueca dudosa en su rostro.

— Si, puede ser —aceptó, con el semblante preocupado—. Quizás Ino intentó anudarlo a un ancla para tirarlo al río.

Reí y le pegué suavemente en el hombro ante su broma.

No es que Ino odiara a Gaara, era sólo que ella consideraba que él era un obstáculo entre la relación de Sasuke y mía. Aunque… ¿De qué relación hablaba? Si no había ninguna, ni nunca la habría.

Pase un rato más con Sasuke, hablando de cosas con poca importancia, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de llevarme a mi casa. Después de todo, siendo la una de la mañana, temía que Ino se preocupara y saliera a cumplir su promesa de asesinarme o en todo caso a Gaara.

Llegamos a mi edificio y Sasuke-kun me acompañó hasta la puerta, con mi zapato provisionalmente pegado con alguna cosa que habíamos encontrado en su casa. Cuando me vio renguear, rió suavemente, mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente.

—Ve a dormir, pequeña —pidió, cuando ya tenía las llaves en mi mano—. Hoy no ha sido tu día.

Reí suavemente, asintiendo.

—G-gracias por hacerme sentir un p-poco menos miserable, querido Sasuke-kun —respondí, pegándole en el pecho de forma suave.

Sonrió y, después de volverme a besar en la frente, de forma cuidadosa, comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a meterse dentro de él, gritó:

— ¡Para tu próximo cumpleaños, prometo regalarte un matamoscas! —hizo énfasis al sobre nombre que Ino-chan le había puesto a Gaara.

Reí de forma audible.

Quizás, después de todo, no era una mala idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quiero agradecer a **KettyRubi **(Muchas gracias por tu review, a mi también me causan gracia las reacciones de Gaara. Espero verte pronto por aquí. Kissus), , **Dark Amy-chan** (Así que a alguien más le paso además de a mí… interesante. Y dime, ¿A qué te huele esta situación? Me diste curiosidad. Gracias a Dios tenía todos mis fics guardados en mi pc y memorias USB, así que no fue un 'gran problema', aunque aún así sí me dio dolores de cabeza. De nada, como dije "Soy tu fan" y siempre leo cada cosa que subes a Fanfiction. Sigo esperando el epílogo de Destiny… digo, yo solo aquí diciendo. Jajaja. Sin duda Hina pondrá todo de sí para volver a nuestro —o su— Sasuke−kun hétero. Un beso y un abrazo. Espero te guste este tercer capítulo. Y de nuevo, gracias por comentar.) y **Annii GabiiZ** (chica muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir conmigo a lo largo de este problema. Besos.)

_Maito Gai*__—_Me causó algo de gracia eso de compara a Gai con Bruce Lee, o alguien por el estilo. Fue algo así como una bromita. Jajaja.

Un beso y un abrazo… Se despide

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


	4. Citas cruzadas

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis historias. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

_Agradecimientos abajo:_

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo IV:****Citas cruzadas.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Después de ver como Sasuke se metía dentro de su automóvil, entré rápidamente en el edificio y me subí al ascensor. Cuando llegué al apartamento, abrí las puertas para encontrarme con Ino y TenTen, dormidas en el sofá. Me reí suavemente y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Ya tendría tiempo para contarles mi historia y aumentar sus instintos homicidas hacia Gaara. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, dejé mi bolso en la cama y rebusqué mi móvil en él. A pesar de ser la una de la mañana, volví a insistir con las llamadas. Tuve que esperar unos cuantos segundos y, justo antes de que cortara, una voz adormilada me atendió desde el otro lado.

— _¿Sí?_—preguntó una voz susurrante.

— ¿G-Gaara? ¿E-Estás bien? —pregunte confusa.

—_Sí, sí, Hina…_—musitó rápidamente, en un tono de voz aún bajo—. _Perdón por lo del cine, es que tuve un… compromiso, y no pude ir._

Fruncí el ceño.

— E-Entiendo —Contesté aguantando mis instintos suicidas contra mí novio, aunque quisiera, no era capaz de hablarle mal a alguien, iba en contra de mi naturaleza, y a veces eso me desesperaba.

—_Te juro que te recompensaré_—me aseguró, con voz apresurada—. _Te lo juro. Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

Finalmente nos despedimos y corté la comunicación, aún con un amargo sabor en la boca. Intentando despreocuparme del asunto, me quité la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Después, me tiré sobre la cama y, cubriéndome con las mantas, intenté liberarme de todo pensamiento abrumador. Acomodé la cabeza en la almohada y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban hasta encontrar el ansiado sueño.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

La semana se había presentado más ajetreada de lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque el receso de invierno se estaba acercando y, con ello, nuestros exámenes parciales. Suspiré, mientras dejaba las cosas en mi auto y me apoyaba contra la puerta trasera; cansado, pero feliz de que por fin fuera viernes. El frío viento agitó mis cabellos y me obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, divisé a Hinata caminando en mi dirección. El pesado del Sabaku no venía hablando con ella.

—Entonces… ¿vendrás? —preguntó el novio de mi amiga, tomándola por la cintura.

Hinata respiro hondo.

—Y-Ya te dije que si Gaara —contesto

—Pero sigues enfadada —insistió él.

Tuve que hacer un buen esfuerzo por no reírme.

—Gaara, suel-tame porf-favor —pidió Hinata de forma seria. Ahora si que estaba comenzando a enfadarse —Nos v-vemos por la noche.

Gaara sonrió incómodamente y la besó en los labios, de forma fugaz.

—De acuerdo, mi amor —se despidió, con aquel calificativo que se me antojaba bastante falso cada vez que lo pronunciaba—. Nos vemos.

Después de dirigirme una pomposa mirada, se retiró. Quizás, si yo hubiese sido algo más infantil, le hubiese sacado la lengua y hecho alguna morisqueta mientras se alejaba; mas, recordando que tenía diecinueve años, me conformé con alzar los ojos al cielo. Hinata, que se encontraba frente a mí, se metió rápidamente dentro del automóvil. Di la vuelta y me subí frente al volante, con mi compañera lista para partir.

— ¿Así que tienes planes para esta noche? —pregunté, mientras nos dirigíamos al centro, donde debía dejarla frente a su lugar de trabajo.

—Sí, Gaara q-quiere recompensarme por s-su… olvido de la otra noche —comentó, con una extraña mueca—. Quiere salir a c-cenar a un r-restaurante costoso y no sé q-qué más…

Reí de forma suave.

—Me parece bien —apunté, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada—. Es bueno que de vez en cuando saque un par de dólares de su bolsillo para complacer a su bella dama.

Fue el turno de ella de reírse, mientras me golpeaba levemente el hombro de forma juguetona.

— ¿Y tú? —Inquirió, mientras doblábamos una esquina—. ¿T-Tienes planes p-para esta no-noche?

Me encogí de hombros suavemente.

—Saldré con Naruto —comenté—. Iremos a comer algo…

Hinata asintió silenciosamente desde su asiento.

Había conocido a Naruto algunos meses atrás en un curso de medicina. Si bien no teníamos ninguna relación, a pesar de que a él le interesaban los hombres, ambos disfrutábamos salir de vez en cuando. Cualquier persona que nos viera por la calle pensaría que éramos un par de buenos amigos, ya que él también era alguien bastante prudente y serio en lo que a su vida personal respectaba. Su compañía me resultaba agradable, por encima de todas las cosas, por lo que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

— ¿A d-dónde iréis?—preguntó mi amiga, mirando por la ventana.

—No estoy muy seguro —comenté, riendo suavemente—. Me dijo algo de una exposición de arte que su hermano ha venido a presentar a la ciudad.

Pronto llegamos al trabajo de Hinata y la dejé en la puerta, viendo que lucía algo ausente y desorientada cuando nos despedimos. Supuse que todo lo de Gaara debía de tenerla bastante abrumada.

Aquel tipo era un verdadero idiota.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Toda la tarde el tema de Sasuke y su _amigo_Naruto había estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Siempre que tenía alguna salida, yo era la primera a quien Sasuke se lo comentaba. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía salir con nadie y su reciente anuncio de que saldría con él rubio me había tomado por sorpresa. Después de todo, aunque lo negara, mi corazón albergaba vanas esperanzas acerca de nosotros.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita, me oye?

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para encontrarme con una mujer que debía de tener más de setenta años. Sus ojos celestes, detrás de unas gafas de grueso marco oscuro, me miraban con preocupación.

—D-disculpe, señora, ya le c-cobro —aseguré rápidamente, mientras tomaba el billete que había dejado sobre la barra.

— ¿Está segura de que está bien, señorita? —preguntó cortésmente.

Asentí, con mi mejor sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, n-no se pre-ocupe.

Entre distracciones y mi habitual torpeza, incrementada por mi estado ausente, mi turno de la tarde pasó de forma lenta. Cuando vi que el reloj marcaba mi hora de salida, rápidamente me quité el uniforme del local, tomé mi bolso y me encaminé hacia la salida. Estuve algunos minutos para conseguir un taxi que me llevara hasta mi apartamento, donde, al llegar, pude acomodarme tranquilamente. Mientras bostezaba, mi vista se fijó en el reloj que pendía sobre la pared, el cual me indicó que en una hora Gaara estaría en la puerta de casa.

Me levanté con cansancio, dispuesta a arreglarme de una buena vez.

Gaara me había dicho que quería que fuera una cena inolvidable. Me había pedido que me vistiera bien elegante y, la verdad, temí bastante por lo que podía llegar a tener oculto bajo la manga. Gracias a Dios, Ino me había prestado uno de sus vestidos de fiesta, ya que, por su trabajo en tan prestigiosa casa de modas, para ella abundaban los eventos importantes. Después de ducharme, busqué el vestido, el cual mi amiga había dejado dentro de mi armario. Cuando lo hallé, lo tendí sobre la cama. Me lo probé rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que el mismo me quedaba uno o dos dedos por arriba de la rodilla. Ino siempre ocupaba vestidos demasiado cortos para mi gusto. El vestido en cuestión era de seda rosada cubierta con encaje negro, bastante fino y sobrio. Realmente, en otra situación, le hubiese buscado los mil y un defectos, pero, en aquel momento, ni siquiera tenía ganas de aquello. De hecho, si hubiese sido por mí, el plan perfecto para el viernes por la noche hubiese sido un gran pote de helado y alguna buena película clásica.

Escuché el timbre y suspiré.

Mi noche estaba muy lejos de aquel plan.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello con un broche rosado bastante fino, propiedad de Ino, y tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo oscuro. Afortunadamente, esta vez llevaba unos tacos bajos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme en ganarme un viaje al suelo al primer descuido. Bajé por el ascensor y, cuando salí al recibidor, Gaara estaba esperándome en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sorprendió el hecho de verlo enfundado en un traje negro.

Después del viaje, llegamos a un restaurante, en el centro de la ciudad, que parecía bastante lujoso. En la entrada, tomaron nuestros abrigos y un hombre enfundado en un traje oscuro nos guió hasta una mesa, cerca de un enorme ventanal decorado con cortinas claras y elegantes.

Bueno, al parecer podría ser una noche agradable.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!, ¿Me estás escuchando dattebayo?

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando escuché la voz de mi acompañante.

—No, perdón, Naruto, estaba en mi mundo —repliqué rápidamente, andando algunos pasos—. ¿Qué me decías?

Hizo un gesto con una mano, restándole importancia.

—Nada, no importa —comentó con una de sus típicas sonrisas—. Estás muy distraído tebayo.

Suspiré. Hubiese discutido, pero sabía que tenía razón. Generalmente, Naruto y yo disfrutábamos de salidas poco comunes, que mucha gente no lograba apreciar. En esos momentos, nos encontrábamos en un museo de arte de la ciudad, admirando algunas obras del mismísimo hermano de Naruto, Deidara. Mi compañero me había comentado más de una vez que su hermano mayor era un eximio artista, y estaba seguro de que debía de ser así. Sin embargo, no podía corroborar aquello, porque estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había observado con detenimiento ni una sola obra. Por primera vez en nuestras ocasionales salidas, no me sentía cómodo de estar allí.

— Hey, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminaba a mi lado.

Suspiré.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado —respondí. Después de todo, sólo era una mentira a medias.

— ¿Quieres que dejemos la cena para otro día tebayo? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

Después de atravesar algunos pasillos, los dos salimos del museo y, una vez acabamos con una corta charla, nos despedimos. Vi como Naruto se alejaba en su _Mercedes_azul mientras buscaba las llaves de mi automóvil. Me acomodé en mi _Camaro_ y dejé que mi cabeza descansara hacia atrás. Me hice sonar el cuello y, cuando mis ojos quedaron fijos en el asiento del copiloto, encontré mi teléfono móvil, el cual había dejado olvidado dentro del vehículo. Con cuidado lo abrí y me topé con el fondo de pantalla al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado: era una foto de Hinata y mía de las vacaciones del año anterior, en Konoha, nuestra antigua ciudad de residencia. Sonreí inconscientemente y me pregunté qué demonios estaría haciendo con Gaara.

Con curiosidad, tecleé su número, dispuesto a averiguarlo.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Realmente trataba de prestar atención a lo que Gaara estaba diciendo, pero ciertamente eso representaba una tarea de dimensiones titánicas, ya que había dormido poco.

En aquel momento, cuando estaba por quedarme dormida, ese timbre estruendoso y agudo que ya conocía me sacó de la niebla en la que me encontraba perdida. Tomé mi bolso, ante la atenta mirada de Gaara, y revisé la pantalla del mi teléfono móvil.

¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Había dicho ya que Sasuke Uchiha era mi _superman_ personal, siempre oportuno para salvarme en el momento justo?

Me puse de pie y me alejé para poder hablar.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Q-qué bien que llamas! —exclamé, en voz baja, para que Gaara no me oyera. Me puse de espaldas a él, mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta.

Escuché la melodiosa risa de mi amigo a través de la línea.

— _¿Tan terrible está todo por allá?_—preguntó, claramente divertido.

— ¡N-No es eso!—respondí toda sonrojada, echándole una rápida mirada a Gaara, quien seguía comiendo en la mesa. —Es que estoy muriéndome de sueño —Sasuke rió suavemente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo? —inquirí, no sin cierta incomodidad.

—_Estoy volviendo a casa_—comentó, con un extraño tono—. _No estaba de… humor para la salida. Estoy algo cansado._

—Oh —gran comentario. La verdad es que me habían sorprendido las palabras de Sasuke.

— _¿Crees que necesitarás que pase a rescatarte por ahí, pequeña?_—inquirió, con aquel tono confidente que sólo usaba conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

— ¿P-pero no acabas de decir que…?

—_Nunca estoy cansado para salvar a mi mejor amiga_—cortó, de forma conciliadora—. _¿Dónde estás?_

Intenté recordar el nombre del lugar donde nos hallábamos. El menú que reposaba sobre una de las mesas cercanas, afortunadamente, me sirvió de ayuda.

—_Le recoin_—pronuncié rápidamente, con un acento horrible—. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

—_Sí, tranquila_—dijo—. _Estoy bastante cerca. Invéntate alguna excusa para Gaara, que yo te espero en la esquina, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Está bien —aseguré, no sin cierta vacilación en mi voz—. Gracias, Sasuke.

—_De nada, pequeña. Nos vemos._

Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar alguna idea antes de llegar a la mesa donde Gaara estaba esperándome. Poniendo mi mejor cara de tragedia, tomé mi bolso y lo miré. Era patética mintiendo, pero Gaara era lo suficientemente crédulo para caer en la patética excusa de que Ino se había caído por las escaleras y necesitaba mi ayuda. Realmente no me gustaba mentirle, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones para salir con él, primero me estaba muriendo de sueño y segundo, el asunto de Sasuke me traía muy distraída. Apuntando mentalmente que debía avisar a mi amiga sobre la mentira y rechazando repetidas veces la propuesta de Gaara de llevarme hasta mi apartamento, salí del costoso restaurante. Caminé a lo largo de la calle —bastante llena de gente, por el solo hecho de que era viernes por la noche— hasta alcanzar la esquina. Allí se encontraba el _Camaro_aparcado y Sasuke apoyado sobre él, con aquella pose despreocupada que le daba el perfecto perfil para un comercial.

— ¿Te generó muchos problemas? —inquirió, mientras me abría la puerta del acompañante.

—Iie —aseguré, encogiéndome suavemente de hombros.

—Bonito atuendo, por cierto —comentó, divertido, algunos segundos después, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Me sonrojé y le pegué suavemente un puñetazo en el brazo, como usualmente hacía cada vez que me molestaba, mientras nos deslizábamos con su auto por las calles de la ciudad.

Después de un breve viaje, acabamos en una pequeña heladería ubicada en un sector no tan céntrico. Sonreí cuando Sasuke aparcó, sorprendiéndome con el destino. Él, que me conocía como pocas personas, sabía que no me gustaban los lugares ostentosos o llenos de gente. Prefería aquellos locales pequeños y acogedores, con algunas mesitas de aspecto informal llenando el lugar y pocas personas compartiendo charlas en voz baja. Me ubiqué en una mesa cerca de la puerta, mientras Sasuke iba a buscar los helados. Cuando llegó hasta mi sitio, con dos enormes helados de chocolate, le sonreí de forma alegre.

—No sabes cuándo deseaba uno como estos —comenté, dándole una probada al helado.

Él sólo rió entre dientes, dirigiéndome una cariñosa mirada.

—Lo sabía.

Nos quedamos allí por un rato, viendo como la poca gente que quedaba se iba retirando. Cuando mi reloj marcó tres minutos para las doce y media de la noche, ambos nos pusimos de pie. Sasuke me tomó suavemente de la mano, mientras salíamos del local rumbo a su automóvil. Nos acomodamos dentro y viajamos hasta mi apartamento en un confortable silencio, escuchando sólo las baladas que pasaban por la radio. Cuando llegamos, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y miré a mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

—C-creo que comenzaré a-a tener citas co-contigo en vez de con Gaara —comenté.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé escandalosamente.

Sasuke no pareció notarlo, porque simplemente rió.

—No es mala idea, si me lo preguntas, pequeña —aseguró, dándome un suave apretón en la mano—. Ino me comentó algo sobre una salida mañana por la noche, así que supongo que nos veremos en unas pocas horas.

Abrí los ojos y gemí con horror.

— ¿O-otra salida? —pregunté.

Mi acompañante rió.

—Eso parece —se acercó un poco y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón se alteró, siempre sensible al contacto con Sasuke, mas mi rostro fingió tranquilidad con una suave sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, mi hime.

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

Me bajé del auto, con la certeza de que nunca habría mejores citas que las que tenía con él.

Con mi _mejor amigo._

Con el hombre del que _realmente_estaba enamorada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quiero agradecer a **KettyRubi **(Escena random, jajaja. Yo también me emociono si me los imagino así, a Sasuke dándole besitos a Hinata. Tan cute~ Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capítulo. Besos.), , **Annii GabiiZ, ****Tokeijikakeno orenji**, **sasuhinalovesam**, **Meilyng-LoveU.H****, ****Ale styles **(muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me halaga mucho el que te declares _fan_ mía. Es todo un honor. Me alegra el haber despertado tus ganas por leer fanfics otra vez. Mi pobre Gaara—kun…. Resultó ser un patán en mi fic, pero bueno… Aún así se le quiere, jajaja. ¿Qué si Sasuke es gay? Bueno eso lo sabrás luego. Un beso y un abrazo)**, ****lady-darkness-chan**y**Bian Rosier**

Un beso y un abrazo… Se despide

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


	5. Es solo ficción

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis historias. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de Fans para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo V:**** Es sólo ficción****.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, pensé que estaba vacío, ya que la sala de estar se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Sin embargo, me acerqué al ver luces en una de las habitaciones. Ino estaba dentro de ella, acomodada sobre su cama, leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista de moda; a su lado reposaban una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Cuando me escuchó, alzó la vista y me dirigió una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo fue todo con el moscardón? —preguntó inocentemente.

—E-El principio fue terrible —aseguré, con un suspiro—. Afortunadamente, S-Sasuke-kun llegó al rescate.

Una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro, que luego cambió por una mueca pensativa.

—Ya me lo parecía —apuntó, llevando un dedo a su barbilla—. No recuerdo haberme caído por las escaleras en las últimas horas —aseguró de forma traviesa.

Reí de forma tímida.

—F-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —comenté sonrojada.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina y preparé dos tazas de café, mientras Ino se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Le dejé su tasa enfrente y tomé asiento yo también. Entonces, después de unos minutos de silencio, recordé las últimas palabras de Sasuke.

— ¿I-Ino, qué planes t-tienes p-para mañana? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió inocentemente, batiendo las pestañas.

—D-Dilo ya —exigí con mi tono más amenazador.

—Iremos a una fiesta que organizan los gerentes de _Armani_—explicó rápidamente, como quien no quiere la cosa—. La realidad es que están buscando personal, y yo les dije que tenía alguien para presentarles… —. Me quedé mirándola sin comprender—. Les dije que mi amiga Hinata sería una excelente dependienta.

— ¡¿Eh! —Exclamé, con la taza de café balaceándose peligrosamente entre mis manos—. ¿Q-Que tú dijiste _qué_?

—Sí, Hina, tú puedes ser una excelente dependienta —aseguró rápidamente, sin permitirme el derecho a réplica—. Aprendes rápido, eres cordial y, sobretodo, vives con una loca obsesionada por la moda —se señaló a sí misma, con una sonrisa—. Además, lo que más les importa es la responsabilidad y seriedad en el trabajo, y sabes que tú tienes mucho de ello.

La siguiente media hora escuché a Ino enumerar los beneficios de trabajar en un lugar tan prestigioso, entre los que se destacaban el abundante salario, las escasas horas de trabajo y la interacción con reconocidos personajes mediáticos. Sabía que Ino odiaba el trabajo que tenía actualmente y, aunque tenía claro que todos aquellos beneficios a mí no me importaban, realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo que mi mejor amiga estaba haciendo. Probablemente, si Temari se enteraba que Ino me estaba otorgando aquella posibilidad a mí en vez de a ella, querría matarme.

—D-De acuerdo, ¿y d-dónde será la fiesta? —pregunté, resignada, con una suave sonrisa.

Ino bajó de su taburete para colgarse de mi cuello.

— ¡Gracias! —chilló animadamente—. Es en un hotel del centro —explicó—. ¡Conocerás a Tsunade! Es una mujer tan agradable y divertida y tenemos tantas cosas en común —me siguió contando, hablando a toda velocidad.

Parpadeé, aturdida, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

—Mañana te arreglaré. ¡Tengo un vestido hermoso para ti!

Una emocionada Ino dejó la cocina para dirigirse, con alegría, a su habitación. Suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para la sesión de tortura que tendría al día siguiente. Tuve suerte que estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en ello y, apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí, hasta que me quedé completamente dormida.

El sábado disfruté de la posibilidad de poder despertarme tarde, sin ningún tipo de incidente trágico de por medio. Pasé todo el día en el apartamento, adelantando trabajos para la universidad, ya que presentía que el evento de Ino me dejaría sin ganas de nada. Cuando el reloj del salón dio las siete de la tarde, había acabado con casi todo mi trabajo. Sólo me quedaba recoger algunos textos de la biblioteca ubicada en la zona más céntrica, para utilizarlos el lunes, pero tenía todo el domingo para hacerlo. Tan sólo segundos después de haber dejado mi trabajo a un lado, mi mejor amiga me arrastró dentro del baño. Salí envuelta en una toalla y la siguiente hora tuve que dedicarla a arreglarme de la mano de mi demoníaca amiga. De su amplio guardarropa tomó un vestido azul eléctrico que, según sus propias palabras, había comprado especialmente para mí. Como siempre, el ojo crítico de Ino acertó, porque la prenda parecía hecha a medida para mi cuerpo.

Cuando acabamos con la vestimenta, mi amiga me pasó unos peligrosos zapatos plateados, con un tacón que me daba miedo de sólo mirarlo. A regañadientes, después de haber habido una pelea de por medio, me los calcé con cuidado. Me puse de pie y caminé un pequeño tramo, sabiendo que temería por mi vida toda la noche.

Una vez que Ino me hubo arreglado el cabello, comenzó a maquillarme. Estaba acabando de aplicarme sombra azul sobre los párpados, cuando escuchamos el portero eléctrico. Mi amiga me dejó el brillo labial para que me lo pasara, mientras desaparecía por la puerta de mi habitación, llena de energía. Me coloqué el brillo sobre los labios, con cuidado, poniéndome antes de pie frente al espejo. Me eché una mirada rápida, para evaluar como estaba.

—Estás hermosa, pequeña.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco involuntario cuando escuché la voz de terciopelo de Sasuke. Me volví para verlo de pie en la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron con clara sorpresa cuando lo vi enfundado en un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata azul.

Le sonreí tímidamente, mientras me acercaba a él, teniendo cuidado de no matarme.

Con delicadeza pasó su brazo por mi cintura y ambos salimos de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al sala de estar, Sai e Ino se encontraban acomodados en el sillón, bastante cerca el uno del otro y hablando en melosos susurros. Carraspeé suavemente, intentando no mirar a Sasuke. La pareja se separó rápidamente y ambos nos dirigieron una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Se ven tan bien juntos! —exclamó Ino soñadoramente. Se quedó mirando a Sasuke—. Me alegro que hayas aceptado la corbata que te envié —le dijo con alegría.

Rodé los ojos. Debí suponer que alguna coincidencia de ese tipo debía ser producto de la soñadora cabecita de Ino Yamanaka.

Salimos los cuatro del apartamento, caminando tranquilamente. Sasuke y yo nos subimos en su _Camaro_, mientras Sai e Ino se dirigían al automóvil de éste último. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, mientras Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a seguir a Sai por las bulliciosas calles de Tokyo. Poco tiempo después, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y nos detuvimos frente a un lujoso hotel, ubicado en una de las calles principales. La gente que ingresaba en él se encontraba vestida de gala y todos parecían modelos de televisión. Entre los tres hermosos jóvenes que venían conmigo, me sentí algo fuera de lugar. Suspiré cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de mi lado y tragué pesadamente antes de bajar.

Nos acercamos a un hombre enfundado en un traje, de pie en la puerta del lugar. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Ino se acercó a él dando elegantes pasitos. El hombre sacudió la cabeza, antes de volver a mirar a mi amiga.

— ¿Nombre? —preguntó.

—Yamanaka Ino y prometido, y Hyuuga Hinata y prometido —habló rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré a Sasuke, de pie a mi lado, que parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Apenas nos permitieron la entrada, ingresamos en un lujoso vestíbulo, decorado con elegancia. Me acerqué a Ino lo más rápido que mis zapatos me permitían caminar, y la miré amenazadoramente.

— ¿C-cómo que _prometidos?_ —pregunté, en un extraño balbuceo, que perdió todo tipo de efecto intimidante—. ¿Qué has hecho, Ino?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Deben fingir que son prometidos, al igual que Sai y yo hemos estado haciendo desde que comencé a trabajar —comentó, con total despreocupación—. Te recuerdo que la seriedad es la característica más requerida en una cadena tan prestigiosa —prosiguió, mientras esperábamos el ascensor—. ¿Qué mejor que un prometido para acentuar tu compromiso con las cosas y la gente?

La fulminé con la mirada.

Estaba completamente segura de que toda aquella historia no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo ni la seriedad que yo podía tener. Simplemente, debía de ser otro de sus tantos planes de unirme con su mejor amigo de alguna forma que fuera más allá de la amistad. ¡Vamos, si ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa!

Sai y Sasuke se acercaron a nosotras, y yo sólo atiné a mirar al último, con terror.

—Acaba de contármelo —comentó, señalando con el pulgar al novio de Ino —. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —aseguró, con una cálida sonrisa.

Luego enredó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, de forma despreocupada, como usualmente lo hacía. Ino simplemente me guiñó un ojo, antes de salir del ascensor.

¿Y yo había dicho que sería una noche difícil?

Corrección: aquélla sería una noche _imposible._

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Entramos en un amplio salón decorado con diferentes matices de crema y dorado. Apreté mi mano un poco más contra la cintura de Hinata, ya que parecía extremadamente nerviosa. De hecho, yo también estaba un poco sorprendido y alterado, sobre todo luego de que Sai me comentara el maquiavélico plan de mi amiga de la infancia; mas intentaba mostrarme impasible. Después de todo, yo sabía que era el único que lograba tranquilizar a Hina.

Inconscientemente, me encontré sonriendo como idiota.

Un hombre enfundado en un traje nos guió hasta una mesa redonda para ocho personas. Allí ya se encontraba otra pareja joven, hablando en susurros y dirigiéndose miradas dulces. Ino, Sai, Hinata y yo nos acomodamos frente a la reluciente vajilla de plata y nos quedamos observando las cosas que sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

Pronto el lugar siguió llenándose de gente, vestida elegante y llamativamente. Pasamos una media hora allí sentados, escuchando de fondo la charla que Ino mantenía con la joven sentada en nuestra mesa, la cual se había presentado con el nombre de Moegi. Estábamos bebiendo el champagne que uno de los mozos había llevado a la mesa, cuando las fuertes luces que iluminaban el lugar se volvieron más tenues y un gran reflector enfocó el pequeño escenario ubicado al fondo del salón. Una mujer, luciendo un largo vestido color oro, salió por uno de los laterales y se ubicó en el medio, donde un micrófono solitario la esperaba.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo evento de_Armani_—habló con voz profunda y cordial. Su mirada se quedó en nuestra mesa por unos cuantos segundos—. Gracias a todos por venir —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Espero que disfruten de la noche.

Con aquellas palabras, se perdió por el costado del escenario. Todos respondieron con un cordial aplauso, al que nos unimos por respeto. Después, una suave música comenzó a llenar el lugar, incitando a las parejas a ponerse de pie. Ino arrastró a Sai fuera de la mesa. Yo simplemente miré a Hinata y le tendí la mano, con una suave sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

— ¿Bailamos?

—Sasuke, ¿realmente quieres terminar sin un pie? —preguntó, en un susurro, claramente incómoda.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré y me aseguraré de conservar ambos pies —la tranquilicé, con un guiño, y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciéndome sentir mejor—. Vamos.

Tomé su mano suavemente y ambos nos pusimos de pie. Buscamos un lugar en la amplia pista, más bien apartado del centro. Ahí se encontraba un poco más oscuro, ya que las luces apuntaban al medio, por lo que supuse que Hina estaría más cómoda. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, enredé mis brazos en su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba tímidamente sus manos en mi cuello. La acerqué un poco más a mí y sonreí contra su cuello. Realmente me gustaba tener a Hinata cerca. Con ella, las cosas siempre habían sido diferentes. Me sentía cómodo, tranquilo; sentía que podía ser yo mismo, sin importar cuándo ni dónde. Con ella, simplemente era yo.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, _parejita_—comentó la inconfundible voz de Ino, no sin cierto pícaro retintín.

Alcé la cabeza con cuidado y me encontré no sólo con la rubia, sino también con aquella alta mujer que había hablado en un principio. Su vista pasó de mí a Hinata y luego volvió a mirar a Ino.

—Os presento a Lady Tsunade Senju, gerenta general de la sucursal de _Armani_ en Tokyo —habló Ino solemnemente—. Tsunade, ellos son Hinata Hyuuga, la muchacha de la que te hablé, y Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido y mi amigo de la infancia.

La mujer sonrió, paseando su vista entre nosotros.

—Un gusto —habló, con su voz profunda—. Hacéis una muy bonita pareja.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Inevitablemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir con algo más de fuerza cuando Lady Tsunade alegó que quedábamos bien juntos. El brazo de Sasuke atravesó mi cintura y su mano reposó en uno de mis costados, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo. Sonreí tenuemente, aunque estaba segura de que mis nervios podían sentirse a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estáis juntos? —preguntó Tsunade, con una sonrisa cordial.

—Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños —comentó Sasuke naturalmente—, pero salimos desde hace dos años.

Gran mentiroso; pero se lo agradecía, porque yo era patéticamente mala en ello.

— ¿Y ya tenéis planeada la boda? —preguntó, con cierta emoción, nuestra acompañante.

Miré a Ino, con el horror pintado en cada una de mis facciones, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

—Oh, no, aún no —comentó despreocupadamente mi mejor amiga. Eso de mentir bien se pegaba —. Están en esas épocas… ya sabes… no están un segundo en paz —comentó pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo a Tsunade.

Ella simplemente rió entre dientes, de forma elegante.

—Yo no los veo muy… fogosos —comentó, levemente escéptica, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro—. ¿Es mi impresión o no se han tocado en toda la noche?

Aquel comentario, tan propio de Ino, me dio una idea de por qué mi amiga decía que ella y Tsunade tenían tantas cosas en común.

Inevitablemente, me sonrojé y miré tímidamente a mi mejor amigo.

Lo vi con aquella sonrisa ladina tan propia de él, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos. Entonces, realmente me asusté. Su mirada ónice tenían aquel brillo que daba la impresión de que sus ojos se volvían levemente rojos, ese destello que yo conocía demasiado bien. Cuando la mirada de Sasuke tenía aquel matiz peligroso, nada bueno podía pasar.

Entonces, sentí que su agarre en mi cintura se afianzaba, inclinándome hacia delante. Su rostro quedó más cerca y, después de dirigirme otra sonrisita ladina, posó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso dulce y fiero que me sacudió el estómago violentamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma descomunal, mientras, por instinto, pasaba mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y hundía mis dedos en su cabello azabache.

Entonces, desconecté mi cabeza.

Estaba besando a Sasuke, por primera y quizás última vez.

¿Qué más daba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias a todas esas bellas personas que comentan mi fanfic. Sin ustedes no estaría aquí. Muchas gracias a aquellos que, pese a saber que va a pasar, comentan y siguen de cerca mis actualizaciones. Besos.

Muchas gracias a**Annii Gabiiz, lady-darkness-chan, sasuhinalovesam, Ale styles **(¿Mi fic te hace sentir bien? ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Yo estoy bien, ¿Qué tal tú? Me halaga el que digas todo eso de mi fic y de la forma en que escribo. Es un honor. Sin duda esos dos son la pareja perfecta. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo. Besos.)**, DarkAmychan** (Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra el que te guste cómo va la historia. Sin duda Hinata sufre mucho, pero creo en este capi fuimos bastante suaves con ella, ¿no? Espero verte en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos.)y** Tsuki Tsuruga**.


	6. Cualquier parecido con la realidad

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis historias. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo VI:****Cualquier parecido con la realidad…**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sabía que aquello que estaba haciendo no estaba dentro de los parámetros normales de nuestra amistad; pero, por primera vez, no me importaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Había sido un impulso, un simple beso entre mejores amigos, una muestra de cariño insignificante, con el fin de ayudar a Hinata. Sin embargo, la realidad me golpeó con crudeza. Los labios de la muchacha a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga moviéndose suavemente contra los míos; su cintura aprisionada entre mis brazos; sus dedos hundidos en mi cabello. Todo era demasiado agradable; más de lo que debería, de hecho.

Me separé de Hinata, quizás con más brusquedad de la que hubiese deseado.

—Creo que puedo retractarme de mis palabras —comentó la jocosa voz de Tsunade, que me parecía lejana.

A pesar de que teníamos público, no podía despegar mis ojos de mi mejor amiga. De su rostro confuso, de sus labios rojos, de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Creo…yo creo… que voy a ir al baño —balbuceó Hinata, de forma entrecortada—. Permiso.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Ino rápidamente.

Cuando me volví para mirarla, el rostro de mi casi hermana era una perfecta mezcla de estupefacción y alegría.

Entonces, Hina comenzó a caminar torpemente entre la gente, con la Yamanaka pisándole los talones. Tsunade me dirigió una sonrisa de lado, antes de que una pareja la abordara para conversar. Con destreza, me escabullí y caminé hasta la mesa, dejándome caer en la silla que antes había ocupado. Solté un pesado suspiro y alcé mi rostro, encontrándome con los curiosos ojos de Sai.

—Hey, Uchiha, ¿estás bien? —inquirió.

—No —sentencié secamente.

Todo aquello no estaba _nada_ bien.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Estaba caminando entre la gente, pero sentía que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Parecía encontrarme en otra dimensión, en un mundo completamente paralelo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Sasuke me había…? ¡Dios, hasta pensarlo me resultaba completamente absurdo!

Obligando a mis pies a andar más rápido, me metí dentro del tocador y comencé a mojarme levemente el rostro, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje. Pocos segundos después, Ino apareció por la puerta del baño y me dirigió una mirada precavida. Yo, simplemente, cerré el grifo de agua y me apoyé contra la pared de aquel blanco reluciente. Entonces, dejé escapar un pesado suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Hasta respirar, en aquel momento, me resultaba algo muy complicado.

—¿Estás…bien? —preguntó cuidadosamente mi amiga, acercándose a mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué…qué acaba de pasar? —pregunté, en un susurro.

Quizás estaba loca. Quizás había sido producto de mi interminable imaginación. Quizás…

—Sasuke te besó —respondió ella, temiendo mi reacción, aunque con una tenue sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Fue un truco —apunté, con la mirada perdida —. Era para ayudarme. Tú conoces a Sasuke, siempre me ha ayudado, siempre —comenté rápidamente, en un balbuceo confuso.

Asintió, con algo de desilusión en su mirada.

—¿No te molesta si me voy a casa? —Pregunté, a media voz—. N-no me siento muy bien.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Vamos, ven —pidió, pasándome un brazo por la cintura, de forma cariñosa.

Comencé a caminar a su lado, aún con la calidez de los suaves labios de Sasuke sobre los míos. Había tocado el cielo con las manos y ahora estaba cayendo lentamente.

Sólo esperaba que el impacto no fuera demasiado fuerte.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Le conté a Sai lo que había sucedido y él tan sólo me escuchó, sorprendiéndose un poco más a medida que el corto relato avanzaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, Hinata e Ino hicieron aparición en escena. La primera evitaba mi mirada y parecía algo perdida.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes llevar a Hina-chan a casa? —preguntó Ino suavemente—. Creo que Tsunade, después de lo que pasó, no dudará que son una pareja estable.

Asentí suavemente, no sin cierta vergüenza, mientras me ponía de pie. Hinata comenzó a caminar adelante y yo la seguí, de forma cautelosa. Los dos nos metimos en el ascensor, en completo silencio. Ella comenzó a acomodarse el cabello de forma ida frente al amplio espejo, con una mueca pensativa plasmada en su rostro. Entonces, súbitamente, se volvió hacia mí.

—Gracias —dijo, con voz suave, mientras una sonrisa no muy convincente aparecía en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—P-por ayudarme… con lo d-de Tsunade y eso… —balbuceó, rehuyendo a mis ojos.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, levemente incómodo.

—Con respecto a eso, yo…

—Sasuke, no te preocupes —me cortó rápidamente Hinata, poniendo las manos en mis hombros—. Sé que lo hiciste para ayudarme.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y yo me quedé un poco rezagado cuando ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, a duras penas, con aquellos tacones altos.

En silencio, ambos nos subimos al _Camaro_ y empecé a conducir, oyendo sólo de fondo la emisora de radio que estaba sintonizada. Pronto llegamos al edificio donde vivía Hinata, iluminado por las suaves luces de la calle. Mi amiga me miró antes de salir del auto, con una mueca que se me antojó inescrutable.

—¿Estás segura de que…? —pregunté vacilante—. ¿Realmente todo está bien?

Ella asintió y, con una sonrisa extraña, se inclinó hacia mí.

—De verdad, Sasuke-kun —me abrazó de forma rígida, casi mecánica—. Estoy bien, gracias.

Después de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla, bajó del coche y escapó hacia su apartamento.

¿Realmente estaba bien?

Suspiré.

Quizás sólo era yo el que no se estaba sintiendo nada bien.

Tardé unos segundos en volver a poner mi vehículo en marcha para dirigirme a mi apartamento, presuroso. Abrí la ventana para que el viento, soplando con intensidad debido a la velocidad, me despejara un poco la cabeza. Llegué y, después de aparcar correctamente, me bajé de mi automóvil y comencé a caminar hacia mi edificio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba completamente abrumado.

Apenas llegué, ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme. Tan sólo me quité la chaqueta, me aflojé la corbata, me desabroché los últimos botones de la camisa y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala. No sabía por cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando el techo, pero, en algún momento de la noche, debí de quedarme profundamente dormido. Sólo me quitó de mi sueño un golpeteo que parecía lejano. Poco a poco fue haciéndose más claro, seguido de repetidos timbrazos. Intenté aclarar mi cabeza y, mientras abría los ojos, comprendí que el sonido provenía de la puerta de mi apartamento. Con cuidado me puse de pie y, después de tambalearme peligrosamente y recuperar mi estabilidad, apoyándome en la pared, abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí notablemente cuando me encontré con el rostro de Sai, quién parecía igual o más sorprendido que yo.

— ¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, de forma adormilada.

Con una mueca divertida, alzó los libros que traía entre sus manos.

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡El trabajo de TI! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Sai me dirigió una rápida ojeada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —inquirió luego, de forma suspicaz.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre debía ser tan perceptivo?

—Pasa —gruñí, mientras él reía suavemente.

Después de dejar todos sus libros sobre la mesa, Sai me explicó la suerte que había tenido que el portero lo reconociera y lo dejara entrar. Luego se sentó en el sofá y me analizó detenidamente con la mirada. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, seguramente más desordenado de lo normal, mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

—Te ves mal, Sasuke—comentó.

—Muchas gracias —respondí secamente, con claro sarcasmo, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Tan mal te dejó lo de ayer?

— Más de lo que te imaginas.

Aquello lo respondí siquiera sin pensar y, segundos después, caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras de fondo oía la risita de mi amigo. Maldije entre dientes. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Tenía siempre que saberlo _todo?_

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mi amigo se quedó observándome, a la espera de que alguna palabra saliera de mis labios apretados —que no fueran maldiciones hacia su persona, claro—. Suspiré un par de veces y me dispuse a contarle el motivo del beso, cosa que no había conseguido la noche anterior, cuando Hinata e Ino habían interrumpido. En el momento en que acabé con la pequeña, pero no por eso menos importante, parte del relato, Sai me observó, pensativo.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —Preguntó, aunque algo en su rostro me dijo que en realidad no era un total misterio para él—. Si dices que lo hiciste para ayudar…

—Sí, pero Sai… —balbuceé rápidamente, clavando mis ojos en la blanca pared ubicada frente al sofá—. Yo… quiero decir… no lo sentí como algo… fingido.

Aunque no lo estaba mirando, estaba seguro de que Sai me observaba cautelosamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que… sentiste algo? —preguntó mi amigo.

— No quería dejarla ir —balbuceé, perdido en mis pensamientos—. No sé si sentí algo, pero me noté diferente…

Un nuevo silencio volvió a envolvernos.

— ¿Sientes que… pasa algo con ella?

La pregunta de Sai fue sorpresiva, pero rápidamente me encontré negando con la cabeza.

— Quizás estabas confundido —probó Sai, con voz tranquila—. Siempre tuviste frente a tus ojos lo que buscabas, pero no pudiste verlo.

Lo estudié en silencio, con una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Hasta cuándo duró tu relación con Karin? —preguntó.

Lo miré, con el ceño fruncido. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Karin Seidou, una compañera de la preparatoria, había sido mi… novia por unos cuantos meses. Sin embargo, lo nuestro no funcionó. Nunca conseguía estar atado a una chica por más de unas semanas, hasta que llegó Karin. Lo intenté con ella, pero nunca pudimos, realmente, sacar algo bueno de nuestra relación. Entonces, fue en aquel momento en el que me di cuenta que no era un problema de las chicas. Todo aquello era un problema propio.

Pero… ¿qué era lo que Sai intentaba probar?

—Tú no nos dijiste que no estabas interesado en las mujeres hasta que… Hinata comenzó a salir con Kiba —apuntó mi amigo casualmente.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y…?

Lo escuché reír, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿No te das cuenta, Uchiha? No era un problema de las chicas —explicó, aún con una sonrisa—. No te interesaban las chicas con las que salías, te interesaba _ella._ Sólo ella. Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo.

Automáticamente, negué con la cabeza, de forma suave. Aquello no podía ser. Ella era Hinata, mi Hinata. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi pequeña, esa que siempre había estado en el momento justo, toda mi vida. Ella no podía ser más que eso. Yo lo tenía muy claro.

¿Realmente lo tenía tan claro?

Suspiré.

— ¿Necesitas que te diga lo evidente? —preguntó la suave voz de Sai, aún con aquel aire cauteloso.

— No, gracias —murmuré.

Quizás, todo estaba bastante claro.

_Aunque no de la forma que yo había creído._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra tanto el que les guste la historia. Este y el capítulo pasado siempre crean mucha polémica. Jajajaja. Espero haberles resuelto sus dudas. Creo que Sasuke comienza a cambiar, ¿no?

Quiero agradecer especialmente a** sasuhinalovesam**, **Lady-darkness-chan, Tsuki Tsuruga**,** , DarkAmychan **(¡Sip! Por fin el tan ansiado beso. Jajajaja, me alegra el que te gustara tanto el papel de Tsunade, después de todo tienes razón, fue gracias a ella que todo esto pasó. Kisses.)**, Sumire **(Creo que muchas se iban a desmayar. Jajaja. Gracias por las porras, espero te guste este sexto capítulo. Besos.)**, KettyRubi **(Muchas gracias por comentar linda. Así es, ese par cada vez están más cerca. Besos)** y Ale styles **(¡No te me mueras, mi querida lectora! Jajaja, creo que todas se sorprenden por ese beso, pero bueno… ¡Todo es por culpa de Tsunade! —Bendita seas Hokage−sama lol— Ella fue la que hizo que se besaran. Jajaja. ¿Escribir un libro? ¡Me halagas! No creo ser tan buena. Respecto a tus suposiciones… No. Nada de eso pasó. Aunque sin duda Sabaku si armará un lío. Aunque no por lo que tú crees. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review. Espero te guste este sexto capítulo. Besos)**.**


	7. Para eso están los amigos

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis historias. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo VII:****Para eso están los amigos**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Me sentía ajena a aquella realidad que se desarrollaba a mí alrededor. El centro comercial me parecía un lugar cien veces más grande de lo que realmente era. Las voces de la gente se oían lejanas, difusas y casi inexistentes. Sentía que mis pies flotaban en alguna superficie extraña, más arriba de por donde todos caminaban.

Estaba en mi propio mundo, sumida en mis pensamientos; y todo lo demás no importaba.

— ¿Hola?, ¿sí?, busco a mi amiga Hinata, que hace cinco minutos que se ha dedicado a ignorarme por completo —comentó la voz de Ino, justo en mis narices.

Sacudí la cabeza con cuidado.

—L-Lo siento —balbuceé—. Estaba distraída.

— ¡Has estado distraída todo el día! —exclamó mi amiga, mientras salíamos de un local. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura—. Debes dejar de pensar un poco en ello, Hinata —pidió comprensivamente.

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón, ¡pero era tan difícil!

Finalmente, intenté despejar un poco mi mente y seguir a mi amiga por el centro comercial, mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con su novio. Estaba aún como perdida en mi mundo, pero por lo menos podía entablar una conversación normal con Ino. Le agradecía que intentara quitarme de aquel estado; pero ella, más que nadie, entendía que para mí lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido… fuera de este mundo. Nunca, en todo lo que llevaba de amistad con Sasuke, pensé que algo así pudiera suceder, al menos fuera de mis sueños. Agradecía que Gaara, sorpresivamente, no hubiera llamado en todo el fin de semana. A pesar de que era algo extraño, estaba feliz con aquello. La realidad era que no estaba de humor para lidiar con él.

— ¡Hyuuga! —escuché el grito de Ino y me volví para mirarla. Ella sólo suspiró, con una mezcla de lo que me pareció frustración y preocupación—. Otra vez te vuelve a suceder —hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y ya?

Suspiré, por enésima vez en ese día, mientras nos acomodábamos en una de las mesas del patio de comidas, al que ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado.

—Ya hablé con él, Ino —respondí, de forma cansada.

—Sí, pero le dijiste que todo estaba bien —respondió rápidamente, dirigiéndome una mirada escéptica—. Y déjame decirte, querida Hinata, que este no es, casualmente, tu comportamiento normal.

Bufé, mientras dejaba caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, con frustración.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Ino? —Pregunté, no sin cierta exasperación—. Hola, Sasuke, discúlpame; la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en el beso que nos dimos y me siento mal, porque tú eres gay y yo estoy enamorada de ti —tomé aire, después de hablar tan rápidamente. Una sonrisa falsa surcó mi rostro—. ¿Te parece bien?

Mi amiga rodó los ojos.

—Quizás sea útil que le digas eso al Uchiha.

Las dos giramos con violencia la cabeza, para encontrarnos con el conciliador gesto de Sai, quien estaba apoyado en una columna cercana a nuestra mesa. Solté abruptamente todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

— ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —me quejé, para luego soltar otro pesado suspiro. Me hundí en la silla, como sumergiéndome en mi propia miseria.

Ino, después de algunas palabras, se ofreció a ir a buscarnos algo para comer. Yo simplemente suspiré. Realmente no quería nada, pero de cualquier modo, estaba segura de que Ino iba a traerme una buena ración de comida.

—No te ves lo que se dice _bien_—apuntó mi amigo, sentándose a la mesa.

—Te lo agradezco —mascullé, mirando hacia otro lado.

Escuché su risa melodiosa.

—Dios, tú y Sasuke son tan escalofriantemente parecidos —comentó.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Antes tal vez solo hubiese atinado a sonrojarme y preguntar torpemente el "por qué", pero gracias a Ino había superado un poco ese sentimiento de inferioridad que había sembrado mi familia en mi.

— ¿Qué? —apuntó, con voz inocente, mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa y me miraba más de cerca.

—Nada —murmuré.

Me negaba a que alguien más me diera consejos amorosos. ¡Con Ino bastaba y sobraba!

Después de compartir una comida, los tres nos subimos al llamativo vehículo de Ino, —un _modesto_ **Mercedes Mclaren SLR** color plomo— con el propósito de dirigirnos nuevamente al apartamento. Una fina capa de llovizna nos acompañó en el trayecto y, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, tuvimos que correr para evitar mojar nuestras ropas y las recientes comprar realizadas por Ino. Fue bastante agradable llegar a la calidez del hogar; sin embargo, al ver que mi amiga ni siquiera se quitaba su abrigo, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Planeas algo? —pregunté cuidadosamente.

—Debo ir a buscar a Sakura para que me entregue unos bosquejos que realizó el año anterior —comentó Ino, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros—; quizás sus diseños puedan servirme de base, para tener, más o menos, una idea de lo que debo hacer para mi proyecto de mañana —agregó, con un suspiro.

Asentí en silencio.

Entonces algo hizo contacto en mi cabeza.

¡Los libros de historia del Arte! ¡Demonios!

— ¿Crees que podrás llevarme hasta la biblioteca? —pedí atolondradamente.

Ino parpadeó.

—Sí, supongo que no es ningún problema —aceptó.

Tomé mi bolso, un paraguas y mi abrigo, mientras los tres volvíamos a salir del apartamento.

Acordamos pasar primero por la casa de Haruno. Mientras íbamos en el _Mercedes_, Ino me explicó que haríamos las cosas más rápido de esa manera y que luego podría esperarme en la puerta del la biblioteca. Con mi amiga al volante, que tenía aquella extraña manía de conducir igual de rápido que nuestro mejor amigo, pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Aún con el doloroso recuerdo de Sasuke en mi mente, me bajé del auto detrás de mis amigos.

La portera del apartamento de Haruno, una señora muy amable, sonrió al vernos en la puerta. En realidad, le sonrió a Ino. Ambas se conocían, ya que la mujer solía realizar esporádicas visitas al centro comercial; y, vamos, ¿cómo no congeniar con Ino, quien prácticamente vivía dentro?

— ¡Ino! ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó amistosamente la mujer, para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia nosotros, a forma de saludo.

—Muy bien, Shizune, gracias —respondió mi rubia amiga, sonriente.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Sakura?

Ino asintió. Después de un corto cruce de palabras, los tres nos metimos en el ascensor. Subimos dentro de él y descendimos en el pasillo que le correspondía al piso de Sakura-san.

Ino conocía a Sakura desde hace muchos años. Incluso desde antes de haberme conocido. Según me contó Ino una vez, ella y Haruno solían ser mejores amigas, casi hermanas, pero un día algo pasó y dejaron de hablarse. Creo que el problema fue por un chico, pero nunca le he preguntado a Ino qué pasó exactamente. Actualmente ya no le duele y ve a Sakura como una conocida nada más, pero sé que en el fondo siempre le molestará un poco el hecho de que la pelirrosa la haya cambiado por un chico.

Sai tocó el timbre, mientras se hacía a un lado; Ino se quedó con una sonrisa frente a la puerta. Esperamos un rato y ya pesábamos que Sakura no estaba cuando su figura se apareció desde dentro; su rostro denotaba confusión, casi podría decir que miedo. Ató mejor la bata de seda roja que traía puesta y nos miró, alterada.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó súbitamente, depositando su ojos color jade en mí por una milésima de segundo.

—Venía a pedirte los diseños que me prometiste —replicó Ino, con el ceño fruncido—, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura asintió, sin decir nada.

— Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —se escuchó desde adentro.

Los tres nos quedamos helados y el rostro de Sakura se transformó con violencia.

Yo conocía esa voz… esa voz era…

No, aquello no podía ser.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo, Ino empujó a Sakura a un lado y se adentró en el apartamento. Ella la siguió y Sai fue detrás de ambas, muy posiblemente temiendo que su novia cometiera un homicidio. Pero no, yo no iba a quedarme allí. Con la poca determinación que tenía en aquellos momentos, seguí a mis amigos; fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme a mi mejor amiga intentando abofetear a un semidesnudo Gaara. Cuando entré en escena, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Gaara, que se encontraba luchando contra una enfurecida Ino, me miró casi con horror. Al bajar sus defensas, claro, se ganó un buen puñetazo de mi amiga, justo en el medio de su nariz. Vi que el pelirrojo hacía el amague de levantarse y seguirme; también sentí la mano de Sai en mi brazo; pero lo ignoré todo y sólo corrí fuera del apartamento. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, sin siquiera esperar el ascensor, con miedo a que me alcanzaran, me di cuenta de que mis mejillas se encontraban húmedas. No por amor, ya que yo tenía muy claro que no estaba enamorada de Gaara, pero la traición…

Eso sí que dolía.

Cuando conseguí salir del apartamento, ante la confusa mirada de Shizune, comencé a correr sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Tokio. Chocando con las pocas personas que había por la calle, debido a que ahora llovía con más fuerza, logré abrirme paso hacia una parte menos céntrica de la ciudad. Con las gotas mezclándose con mis lágrimas, me dejé caer en un banco, completamente abatida. Evidentemente, ni siquiera podía ser suficiente para el Sabaku no. ¿Cómo podía imaginar, entonces, que alguien como Sasuke se fijaría en mí?

Suspiré. ¿Alguna otra cosa mala iba a pasar?

Escuché un fuerte trueno en el cielo.

Por supuesto, ¡la vida no dejaba de sonreírme!

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Yo, usualmente, era una persona muy activa. No me gustaba mucho quedarme quieto, sin hacer nada; sobre todo cuando había tanto por hacer. Sin embargo, allí estaba, ocupando toda la extensión del sofá con mi cuerpo y mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo. Creí que ya me conocía las grietas de memoria, mientras pensaba, nuevamente, en la complicada situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba tan atrapado en mis cavilaciones, que me costó identificar el sonido de mi teléfono móvil; estiré mi brazo y atrapé el pequeño aparato.

— ¿Sí?

—_Sasuke, por Dios, tienes que ayudarnos_—la voz agitada de mi amiga de la infancia se escuchó des del otro lado de la línea.

—Ino, cálmate. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirí, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Hinata, Sasuke, Hinata_—mi corazón dejó de latir dentro de mi pecho—. _Gaara__lo__ha arruinado todo, ella se ha ido corriendo y no sabemos dónde está… y con esta lluvia… ¡Dios!_

La voz de mi rubia amiga sonaba agitada.

Intenté que se tranquilizara y me explicara mejor las cosas. Luego, tan pronto como cortamos la comunicación, salté del sofá. Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar un abrigo, a pesar de que sabía que afuera estaba lloviendo con intensidad; simplemente, corrí por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Con poco cuidado, me subí a mi auto, aparcado cerca del edificio en el que vivía, y comencé a conducir a gran velocidad por la ciudad. Tenía que encontrarla.

_Necesitaba_encontrarla.

—

Me pasé la mano por el rostro, con frustración. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, pero no había ni rastro de Hinata. Había visto demasiadas muchachas con cabello oscuro, pero ninguna como ella. Muchas jóvenes habían decidido salir a la calle con chaquetas negras —Ino me había comentado que Hinata llevaba una—, pero ninguna era ella.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas vueltas más fueron suficientes. Allí, en una plaza apartada de la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, se encontraba ella, sentada sobre un banco, agarrándose fuertemente las piernas contra el pecho. El corazón se me partió en dos ante la imagen y, súbitamente, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de pisotear a Sabaku no Gaara. Con velocidad, bajé del _Camaro_, después de aparcarlo de una manera que, en medio de la ciudad, me hubiese costado unos cuantos insultos y alguna que otra multa. Comencé a correr por la húmeda hierba, hasta que me encontré frente al banco. Hinata alzó su mirada hacia mí, y la sorpresa se pintó en su triste rostro.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí.

Con cuidado, tomé a Hinata por los brazos y la alcé, hasta que quedó de pie frente a mí. Entonces, la estreché en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. La lluvia se mezclaba con su perfume, creando una fragancia perfecta. Sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse bajo el mío, supuse que por el llanto, y la estreché más fuerte contra mí. Comencé a pasear una mano por su cabeza, de forma conciliadora, mientras le pedía suavemente que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien. Entonces, cuando sus ojos se alzaron para mirarme, lo comprendí todo. Todas mis dudas quedaron despejadas, aunque me negara a aceptarlo.

_No te interesaban las chicas con las que salías, te interesaba__ella.__Sólo ella._

Dios, estaba perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews, ya casi llego al punto en el que la página me eliminó el Fic, ¡qué emoción! Solo un capítulo más y por fin me pongo al corriente. También quiero dar la bienvenida a todas mis nuevas lectoras

Quiero agradecer especialmente a** Lady-darkness-chan, Tsuki Tsuruga**,** , DarkAmychan **(¡Jajajaja! Ya sé, creo que muchas se sacaron de onda porque actualicé de un día para otro, pero el capítulo ya lo tenía listo, y se me hizo algo cruel hacerlas esperar. En especial en ese capítulo, que era el que más polémica causaba… hasta ahora. Jajaja. Me alegra el haberte hecho feliz. Es todo un honor viniendo de ti. Sai, Sai… Será raro, y todo lo demás que dicen los otros, pero no cabe duda que posee ese sexto sentido. ¡Ay, Sasuke, más ciego imposible! Sin duda las cosas cambiarán, aunque no sé si para bien o para mal… Bueno, espero este séptimo capítulo te resuelva un poco tus dudas. Un beso y un abrazo. Nos estamos viendo Amy—sempai.)**, sami-chan hina-ino,** **sasuhinalovesam**, **Ale styles **(¡Válgame Dios, te deje media muerta! Creo que mejor no actualizo tan seguido… jajajaja. Creo que Sai se consiguió un grupo de fans en este fic, lol. ¡Tres hurras por Sai! ¿Ino metiche? Nooo~ que va *nótese el sarcasmo* Tsunade… simplemente igualita a la otra rubia. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, espero te guste este séptimo capítulo. Besos.) **y SaSuHiNa-EvAnz. **


	8. ¿Te importaría?

_**Una aclaración, mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis fanfics, pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis historias. Trataré de ser lo mas rápida posible y me pondré al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todos.**_

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII:****¿Te molestaría?**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Estaba completamente segura. No había mejor refugio en el mundo que los brazos de Sasuke.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado allí, bajo la lluvia, unidos el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Mi mente amaba divagar a partir de aquel tipo de situaciones, y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío resultaba exquisitamente agradable. Suspiré. Era momento se acabar con aquello si no quería volverme completamente loca.

Cuando alcé el rostro, El se quedó observándome con cuidado. Entonces, se separó de mí y me atrajo por los hombros contra su cuerpo. Juntos y en silencio, comenzamos a caminar, hasta que vi su reluciente _Camaro_aparcado en una extraña posición diagonal. Sin soltarme siquiera un segundo, Sasuke me acompañó hacia el lado del copiloto y me obligó a entrar. Me apartó algunos cabellos húmedos del rostro y pronto encendió la calefacción. Después, corrió hacia el otro lado y se sentó frente al volante. Con un suave rugido, el motor arrancó rápidamente.

La ciudad se convirtió en manchas borrosas, mientras Sasuke conducía por las calles a toda velocidad. En un tiempo récord, llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento y él bajó, tan presuroso como antes. Casi sin darme cuenta, lo encontré a mi lado, ayudándome a salir del coche. En silencio, pasó una mano por mi cintura y me acompañó así, sin soltarme, hasta que estuvimos en la sala de su apartamento. Entonces, se posicionó frente a mí, tomándome suavemente por los hombros.

— ¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó, con un suave susurro.

¿Realmente estaba mejor?

Asentí, aunque el sollozo que se me escapó, cuando quise afirmarlo con palabras, arruinó toda la credibilidad de mi respuesta. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua suavemente y me atrapó entre sus brazos, volviendo a abrazarme con fuerza.

—Te juro que si llego a cruzarme con ese idiota, tendrá que comprarse una cara nueva —gruñó Sasuke contra mi oído, estrechándome un poco más contra él.

Con cuidado, me condujo hasta el pulcro sofá de la sala y me acomodó de forma cuidadosa en su regazo. Lo miré, mientras él alejaba de mi rostro algunos cabellos húmedos, poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja, y él estableció contacto visual conmigo. Estuvimos un rato mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que su voz se hizo oír.

—Deberías llamar a Ino y Sai y decirles que estás bien —apuntó dulcemente—. Estaban muy preocupados.

Asentí con lentitud y me puse de pie.

Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza que mis amigos habían llamado a Sasuke, lógicamente. Pensando en ello, marqué rápidamente el teléfono de Ino. Por supuesto, mi amiga comenzó a gritarme en un principio, por haberla preocupado y por haber tenido esa reacción frente a _mi idiota ex-novio_. Luego, cuando logré tranquilizarla, me pidió perdón y comenzó a despotricar contra Gaara y Sakura. Finalmente, al ver que no era un tema del que me interesara hablar, me preguntó cómo me sentía.

—D-de verdad, Ino, no te preocupes —pedí—. E-estoy bien, n-no p-pasa nada —mentí, caminando por el pasillo, lejos de mi mejor amigo.

—_Mira que, si me lo pides, ya mismo mando a matar a Sabaku no Gaara_—aseguró, con voz amenazante—. _Tengo algunos conocidos de la vida que no tendrían ningún problema en partirle el cuello o algo parecido._

—Ino, déjalo —rogué, con una tenue sonrisa en mi rostro—. Ya hablaremos de ello. N-no asesines a nadie s-sin mi consentimiento, o-onegai —le rogué a mi rubia amiga, no dudaba que ella fuese capaz de, si no era matar a Gaara, si mandarlo a golpear.

La escuché reír de forma melodiosa.

—_De acuerdo_—aceptó, con fingida resignación—. _Hasta luego, amiga._

—Hasta luego.

Corté la comunicación y, arrastrando los pies, volví a la sala, donde Sasuke se encontraba aún sentado en el sofá. Cuando llegué, me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? —propuso cortésmente—. Si sigues así, pescarás un resfriado.

Asentí, mientras él se ponía de pie.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Hinata se había ido a bañar y yo me dirigí al lavadero, con el fin de poner nuestras ropas a secar. Sentía dentro de mí aquel extraño sentimiento que me impulsaba a querer destruir todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor. Suspiré varias veces, intentando calmarme, mientras colgaba todas las cosas mojadas. Una vez que acabé con aquella tarea, di un último y largo suspiro, antes de encaminarme por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación. Cuando alcancé la puerta, la empujé con cuidado y me adentré en mi cuarto. Comencé a rebuscar en el armario una camisa para reemplazar la que se había empapado. Podía oír con claridad el sonido del agua cayendo del otro lado de la puerta. Me acerqué y di un suave golpecito a la misma, mientras intentaba ponerme la prenda.

— ¿Está todo bien, pequeña?

—Sí, sí —aseguró ella rápidamente.

Comencé a abotonarme la camisa cuando escuché ruidos dentro del baño y el agua dejó de correr. Segundos después, Hinata apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con una toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo. Su cabello negro azulado, húmedo, adornaba sus pálidos hombros. Desvié la mirada y la dejé pasar a la habitación. Sin dirigirle otra mirada, comencé, nuevamente, a rebuscar algo en mi armario. Con cuidado, le pasé una camisa y unos pantalones de pijama oscuros, que me quedaban algo pequeños.

—Ten, pequeña —comenté, mientras le pasaba las prendas—. Esto te quedará bien.

Sentí que la camisa y el pantalón abandonaban mis manos y fijé mi vista en la pared. Comencé a andar por la habitación, con algo de incomodidad, siempre de espaldas a ella. Entonces, la vida me puso a prueba justo cuando menos lo esperaba. En mi improvisada y nerviosa caminata, mis ojos se chocaron con el espejo. Entonces, la figura de Hinata apareció frente a mí. Sabía que debía apartar los ojos y seguir con mi camino, obviando el hecho de que ella estaba allí, en ropa interior y con la espalda descubierta, frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo, no podía moverme. Mis ojos la recorrieron una y otra vez, intentando grabar su figura en mi mente. Fueron varios segundos los que me quedé allí, que se hicieron eternos al pasar por cada parte de su cuerpo. Entonces, mientras intentaba abrocharse el sujetador, algo en mí hizo contacto. Comencé a caminar más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro, con frustración.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi incomodidad, no me esperaba aquello para nada.

— ¿Sasuke? —llamó tímidamente Hinata.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté, aún sin volverme.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —Preguntó con vacilación—. Ino lo compró y la verdad es que no es de mi estilo…

Me volví para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga de espaldas a mí. Sus manos sostenían en su espalda los broches del sujetador de encaje, mientras me miraba por encima de su hombro. Caminé hasta ella como un autómata, intentando que mis manos dejaran de moverse. Con cuidado, deslicé mis manos por el broche e intenté unir ambos extremos. Suspiré varias veces, haciendo lo posible para concentrarme del todo en el broche.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

— Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la suave voz de Hinata, sobresaltándome.

Asentí torpemente. Entonces vi que el sujetador ya se encontraba perfectamente colocado.

—Ahora te haré algo para comer y llamas a Ino o a TenTen para avisarles que te quedarás a dormir aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —avisé rápidamente—. No quiero que salgas con esta lluvia… otra vez.

Hinata dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, mientras asentía.

Con urgencia, salí de la habitación y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina. Comencé a improvisar algo para la cena, mientras aquellas imágenes no me dejaban en paz. ¡Dios, se suponía que ella estaba mal por lo que Gaara le había hecho y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa!

Ella era la prioridad ahora. _Nada más._

Con aquella certeza de que ella estaba preocupada por _otro_chico, tomé dos platos, acomodándolos en diferentes bandejas. Con cuidado, serví un poco de gaseosa en un par de vasos y busqué los cubiertos en el cajón más cercano a mí. Pocos minutos después, con la cena lista, me dirigí hacia la habitación. Allí, Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre mi cama, mirando algo en la televisión. Con movimientos lentos, me senté a su lado, intentando que el contenido de las bandejas se mantuviera en su lugar.

— ¿A qué se debe esta cena en la cama? —preguntó, divertida, mientras tomaba la pequeña bandeja de madera que le correspondía.

Me encogí de hombros suavemente.

—Nada, simplemente se me ocurrió que estarías más cómoda —comenté, restándole importancia.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces, mirándome, y luego vi como dejaba su bandeja sobre la cama. Entonces, sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda topara contra el colchón de la cama, quedando ella acostada sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y mi corazón, involuntariamente, se sobresaltó.

—G-Gracias, Sasuke —dijo con voz tenue, casi llorosa—. Gracias p-por todo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, pequeña —aseguré, acariciando su cabello mojado—. Sabes que lo haría todo por ti.

Hinata alzó la cabeza, aún recostada sobre mi cuerpo, y nos miramos con intensidad. Creo que nunca habíamos compartido una mirada tan íntima y cómplice como aquélla. Fue entonces cuando, apenas después de romper el contacto visual, Hinata pareció percatarse de la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos, porque en su rostro apareció un evidente sonrojo. Reí entre dientes, mientras pasaba una mano por su cálida mejilla.

—Eres tan adorable —murmuré, con una voz ronca que no sentía como propia.

Dios… Realmente, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Sonrió nerviosamente, y vi que tenía la intención de levantarse. Sin embargo, enredé mis brazos en su cintura, reteniéndola. Besé su frente con cuidado, su pequeña nariz y luego me quedé observando fijamente sus labios. ¿Sería aquella la prueba de fuego?

Entonces, las palabras salieron de mi boca casi de forma involuntaria.

—Hinata —llamé en un murmullo ronco, apenas audible—. ¿Te molestaría si te besara?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y los míos también, rompiendo aquel universo en el que había quedado completamente perdido.

¿Yo había dicho aquello?

_Oh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chachachachan~ Leche con pan~ . . . Ok, no. Jajajajaja. Creo que estoy algo emocionada, disculpen. Bueno, por fin llegamos al capítulo número ocho. ¡YEY! Por fin llegue al punto en el que dejé la historia la vez pasada ¡Qué emoción! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí ^^

Bueno ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos…

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y doble gracias a esas bellas personitas que me dejan review; **Tsuki Tsuruga**,** , sasuhinalovesam**, **Lady-darkness-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Ale styles, **(Así es, finalmente nuestro teme preferido admitió que le gusta Hinata hime… jojojo~ ¡No te me traumes, por favor! ¡Y mucho menos te me mueras! ¿Quieres matar a Gaara? No eres la única, por ahí andan cuatro lectoras más que lo quieren torturar jajaja. ¿Hacer a sufrir a Hinata-hime? *risa nerviosa* ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Naaah~ Adios, besitos.) **enana naranja **(¡Lo sé! Estaba tan frustrada por lo que le paso a mi cuenta… pero bueno, ya pasó, lo único que me sigue doliendo son todos los hermosos reviews que recibí, pero bueno… Jeje, que bueno que no creyeras que el Uchiha era gay, muchas si lo creyeron. Espero verte pronto por aquí. Ciao.) y** DarkAmychan. **


	9. Venganza

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo IX:****Dulce venganza.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Él no había dicho aquello. Él no había dicho aquello. Él no _podía_haber dicho aquello.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos como una idiota, apreciando todos los matices que estos presentaban. Casi siempre se veían completamente negros, como un abismo, otras veces, cuando Él se enojada, parecía que se volvían rojos, y cuando estaba triste estos se veían grises, sin vida.

Entonces, accedí. Asentí con cuidado, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Cerré los ojos, con mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad descomunal. Respiré profundamente y pude sentir como su dulce aliento se entremezclaba con el mío. Entonces, sus labios se posaron… sobre mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos con desilusión, aún con la boca de Sasuke pegada a un lado de mi cara.

Entonces, me entraron ganas de reír con amargura, de llorar de la frustración.

¿Realmente pensaba yo que él quería _besarme_?

Tuve la necesidad de separarme bruscamente de su cuerpo.

—Esto… Sasuke-kun… ne-necesito ir al baño —comenté rápidamente, para luego escabullirme hacia allí.

Cerré la puerta, con más fuerza de la que hubiese deseado, y me apoyé contra la pared.

¿Cómo podía, a pesar de todo, seguir guardando esperanzas de algo tan idiota e imposible?

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Me alegraba el hecho de poder pensar rápido, incluso en situaciones tan particulares como aquélla. Después de analizar mis palabras, me di cuenta de que podían tener un significado totalmente común. Claro que nunca le pedía permiso a Hinata para besarla en la mejilla, pero ese es un detalle del que ella no debía percatarse. Su constante falta de atención, por supuesto, era una ventaja.

Cuando se fue hacia el baño, dejé escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, de forma violenta. Aún acostado en la cama, me pasé las manos por el rostro varias veces. Si seguía así, me volvería completamente loco.

Hinata volvió, pocos minutos después, y ambos comimos en silencio, escuchando de fondo el programa que había quedado en la televisión. En lo que me pareció siglos, los dos acabamos con la cena y me ofrecí a dejar las bandejas en el fregadero. Con un asentimiento carente de palabras, mi mejor amiga me pasó su bandeja. Nuevamente me refugié en la cocina, intentando aclarar mis ideas. Me mojé un poco el rostro y, después de pasar mis manos por él unas cuantas veces, volví a la habitación.

—Hime… ¿quieres ocupar tú la cama? —pregunté, cuando la vi mirando su teléfono móvil de forma distraída.

Alzó los ojos y pude ver un extraño brillo en ellos. De hecho, aquel brillo, para mí, resultaba bastante conocido.

—Era él… —balbuceó—. El muy i-idiota… pretende que coja el teléfono —murmuró, con voz llorosa y con su —ya no tan frecuente— tartamudeo.

De forma inusualmente torpe, me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente. En aquel momento, comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Me quedé allí, junto a ella, hasta que pudo calmarse. Entonces, me separé de su cuerpo, con cuidado, y tiré de su mano. La obligué a meterse dentro de la cama y la arropé, mientras ella se secaba sus lágrimas con la mano torpemente.

Me acerqué un poco a su rostro y deposité un beso en su frente.

—Duerme, mi pequeña —pedí, en un susurro—. Olvida a ese idiota.

Desvió sus ojos de los míos y asintió suavemente.

La observé por unos segundos y después comencé a caminar para dirigirme a la sala. Improvisaría algo en el sillón, ya que quizás aquella noche ella preferiría estar sola y tranquila. Sin embargo, sentí su pequeña mano alrededor de mi brazo antes de que pudiera irme.

—No, quédate… —rogó suavemente.

Me volví para mirarla e, inevitablemente, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Rodeé la cama con cuidado, sin quitar mis ojos de ella ni por un segundo. Entonces, levanté las mantas y me acomodé a su lado, como siempre habíamos hecho durante toda nuestra vida. Me regaló una suave, pero tensa, sonrisa. Después, sus brazos se amoldaron a mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez, acaricié su cabeza, deposité un suave beso en su cabello y apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Con la lluvia y la respiración de Hinata a mi lado como canción de cuna, caí rendido en un profundo sueño.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Si había algo que odiaba, realmente, era sentirme impotente. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso, con mi familia, a lo largo de mi vida. Bueno, pues así era como me sentía con Gaara, después de lo que había hecho. Necesitaba devolverle el _favor_, necesitaba hacer algo perverso, algo cruel, tan sólo para sacarme aquella horrible frustración de haber sido traicionada. Por otro lado, Sasuke no me ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles: sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios contra mi frente y su tenue respiración, teniendo en cuenta lo sensible que me encontraba, no me hacía ningún bien. Sin embargo, lo necesitaba allí, a mi lado, para soñar con todos aquellos imposibles entre nosotros.

Suspiré.

Debía de tener alguna vena masoquista o algo por el estilo.

Con un dedo, dibujé la sonrisa pacífica que se encontraba en el rostro dormido de mi acompañante. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su piel de porcelana, deteniéndome en aquellos puntos específicos que más me gustaban, como esos adorables hoyitos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Pasé la mano, de forma despreocupada, por su quijada y él frunció suavemente la nariz. Segundos después, sus párpados se abrieron, revelando sus hermosos y adormilados ojos negros.

Contuvo un bostezo y después me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, pequeña —murmuró, con aquella mirada intensa y misteriosa que me resultaba nueva y diferente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí lentamente, sin poder despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Fue bueno pasar toda una tarde con Sasuke. Después de todo, si bien la situación entre nosotros había estado algo… tensa después del beso, las cosas que habían sucedido con Gaara habían creado una especie de tregua entre nosotros dos. Además, no podía negar que los brazos de Sasuke me hacían sentir totalmente reconfortada. Toda la frustración que sentía parecía desaparecer cada vez que él me abrazaba o me besaba en la frente.

Eran ya las ocho y media de la noche del domingo, cuando a mi mejor amigo le pareció que sería bueno llevarme a casa, ya que al día siguiente debíamos asistir a clases y tenía unas cuantas cosas que preparar. Me sentía mejor que el viernes, aunque la frustración seguía allí, contenida dentro de mi pecho. Claro que Sasuke no tenía por qué saber aquello.

—Bueno, hime, nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo suavemente cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta del edificio.

Asentí y besé tímidamente su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo —dije, a media voz y con una suave sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, Sasu.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Conduje por las calles con velocidad, intentando despejar un poco mi cabeza. Amaba pasar tiempo con Hinata y había disfrutado el fin de semana; pero, en el estado de confusión en el que me encontraba, las cosas podían tornarse un poco estresantes de vez en cuando.

Pronto llegué a mi apartamento y me tomé mi tiempo para ordenar mis libros y trabajos de la universidad. Luego cené en la tranquilidad de mi hogar y me fui a la cama, bastante más temprano de lo normal. Por supuesto, di unas cuantas vueltas antes de que el sueño se apoderara de mí, con la fragancia de Hinata aún impregnada en las sábanas.

La mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo normal. Preparé el desayuno con tranquilidad y comencé a comer, mientras miraba las noticias matutinas en la televisión. Estaba observando un informe sobre el tráfico de cocaína, cuando mi móvil sonó. La lejana música provenía de mi habitación, por lo que tuve que correr hacia allí para alcanzarlo. Al ver que se trataba de un mensaje, lo abrí y no pude más que reír.

"_He logrado que Hinata quiera salir del apartamento. Te espera aquí. Sé__amable. Por cierto, si no matas a la mosca, la mataré yo, porque el zumbido se me está haciendo insoportable. Te quiero, hermanito"._

Me sentí tentado de enviarle algún mensaje, diciéndole que la venganza no era algo bueno, sobre todo para alguien como ella, que siempre se metía en graves problemas por sus maquiavélicos planes. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a tiempo y, además, tratándose del Sabaku no, podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Aún con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, a causa del mensaje de mi _hermana_, tomé mis cosas de la universidad y las llaves, para después salir del apartamento. Me subí a mi vehículo, acomodando algunas cosas en el asiento trasero, de forma despreocupada. Encendí el vehículo y, después del característico rugido del motor, comencé a atravesar las calles de la ciudad, con prisa. Pocos fueron los minutos que tardé en llegar al apartamento donde convivían Ino, Ten-Ten y Hinata. Alcé la mirada y, apenas la fijé en la entrada, divisé la figura femenina trotando hacia el auto.

—Buenos días —me saludó Hinata. Sus suaves labios se posaron rápidamente en mi mejilla.

—Buenos días —respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras volvía a arrancar.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el viaje. Cuando apenas habíamos recorrido unas pocas manzanas, sintonicé la emisora de radio favorita de Hinata, gesto que me agradeció con una suave sonrisa. Minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino; aparqué en uno de los pocos lugares libres cerca del campus, mientras mi amiga tomaba mis cosas y las suyas. Empezamos a caminar por los amplios jardines de la universidad, aún en aquel cómodo silencio en el que ambos nos encontrábamos sumidos. Entonces, cuando estábamos a unos pocos pasos del edificio principal, Hina se quedó congelada en su lugar. La observé, extrañado, al notar que había dejado de caminar, para después seguir la dirección de su mirada. Entonces, mis ojos se encontraron con el idiota de Sabaku No Gaara, apoyado contra las grandes y antiguas paredes.

—S-Sasuke—balbuceó ella—, ¿podemos irnos?

Tomé aire varias veces, intentando controlarme. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata estaba de por medio, no tenía caso que lo intentara.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé, con cuidado, una de sus manos.

—Enseguida nos iremos —aseguré—, pero primero hay algo que debo hacer.

Caminé con determinación hacia Gaara, quien pronto fijó sus ojos en mí. Sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, acorté la distancia que nos separaba, quedando tan sólo a unos pocos pasos de él. Me miró con una ceja alzada, antes de hablar.

—Quiero hablar con ella, Uchiha, no contigo —comentó, creyéndose alguien realmente inteligente. Gran error—. No sé si no te habías dado cuenta…

—Cierra la maldita boca, Sabaku —pedí, con determinación—, y aléjate de ella.

Se carcajeó, con patética ironía.

_Contrólate, Sasuke, contrólate._

— ¿Crees que voy a hacerte caso?, ¿a ti? —Preguntó con burla—. Hinata es mía, Uchiha, mía.

De acuerdo, a la mierda con el autocontrol.

Sintiéndome completamente ajeno a mis movimientos, en unos pocos segundos, sentí como mi mano, cerrada en un puño, volaba hasta su rostro. Lo vi tambalearse hacia atrás, mientras llevaba los dedos a su nariz, la cual sangraba a borbotones. Me miró, con el horror pintado en su rostro.

—Yo que tú, lo haría —respondí, dándome media vuelta. Lo observé por encima de mi hombro—. Y no hables nunca más de ella como si fuera un objeto, ¿de acuerdo, imbécil?

Con las miradas de los curiosos sobre la escena, caminé nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Hinata. Mirándome con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando pasé mi brazo por su cintura. Acerqué un poco mi rostro a ella, hasta que reaccionó. Me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mejor vamos —sugerí.

Temía su reacción, ya que no parecía decidida a moverse. Aún podía ver la sorpresa en cada parte de su rostro, así como también la confusión. Entonces, cuando pensé que me iba a gritarme, que iba a decirme que estaba loco o algo parecido, una tenue sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y gracias.

Sorprendido, sonreí, mientras empezábamos a caminar.

Tenía que darle las gracias a Ino por aquel mensaje.

Después de todo, la venganza resultaba bastante agradable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que no era lo que muchas esperaban, pero bueno… Jajajaja. ¡Espero no me maten! Miren que si lo hacen jamás sabrán como acaba esto. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. ¡Las amo!

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y doble gracias a esas bellas personitas que me dejan review; **Tsuki Tsuruga**,** , DarkAmychan, sasuhinalovesam**, **Ale styles, **(Jajajaja, como dices: "solo Sasuke preguntaría tal cosa". ¿Hacer sufrir a Hina? Emm… Sí mami, ya voy. Cuídate chica.) **Lady-darkness-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, KettyRubi **(Gracias por tu review, por fin el tan ansiado capítulo nueve ¡yey!)**, enana naranja **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Ya por fin llegué al capítulo nueve. Ten un excelente inicio de semana. Nos estamos viendo.) y** Safaronox.**

**Se despide:**

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


	10. Novedades

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo X:**** Novedades****.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Era bueno que Sasuke no me hubiese salido con cursos de moral en aquél preciso momento. Siempre había mantenido su discurso de que a los problemas se les debía hacer frente; pero me alegraba que, en aquél momento, su filosofía de vida hubiese sido diferente. Claro que, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que me encontraba sorprendida por su forma de proceder; es decir, ¿Sasuke pegándole a alguien?

Aquello, sin dudas, era nuevo.

Y se había sentido demasiado bien.

A causa de su madre él evitaba a toda costa el recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Mikoto siempre ha estado en contra de ello, siempre decía algo así como "Mis hijos no son unos bárbaros" —refiriéndose a Sasuke y su hermano mayor Itachi—, y si acaso se les ocurría meterse en alguna pelea tenían que escuchar un discurso de dos horas de el porqué está mal el golpear a otras personas, y por supuesto, terminaban castigados por un par de semanas.

Me encontré sonriendo como idiota, mientras Sasuke-kun conducía por las calles de la atestada ciudad. Cuando frenamos en un semáforo, se volvió para mirarme, con una tenue sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer? —me preguntó, con voz dulce.

—Sorpréndeme —respondí, mientras sintonizaba la radio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, antes de volver a moverse, con destreza, por las calles de la ciudad.

—Recuerda que tú lo pediste —apuntó, antes de virar, con habilidad, en una de las esquinas.

Lo miré con horror, aún cuando la sonrisa torcida surcaba su hermoso rostro. Igualmente, no estaba asustada; después de todo, Sasuke siempre había sabido todo sobre mí; sabía que me gustaba y que no, casi tan bien o mejor que yo.

Efectivamente, cuando llegamos a una parte de la ciudad, alejada de todas las luces y edificios situados en _Shibuya_, supe que no me equivocaba al dejar nuestro destino en manos de mi mejor amigo. Después de haber dado vueltas por más de dos horas, ambos nos bajamos del _Camaro_ y comenzamos a caminar por entre las calles de la ciudad. Caminamos hasta llegar al parque _Yoyogi_ y caminamos hasta llegar bajo uno de los tantos árboles dispersos por el lugar. Sasuke, sin preocuparse demasiado por el frío, se quitó su chaqueta y la apoyó sobre el césped. Lo miré reprobatoriamente, pero el sólo me dio un suave empujón. Aquello bastó para que yo cayera sentada sobre su chaqueta y él se carcajeara a gusto.

—Iré a comprar algo para comer, ¿te parece? —Apuntó, ladeando la cabeza—. Creo que por aquí hay un buen negocio de comida rápida.

Abrí la boca, con fingida sorpresa.

—¿U-Uchiha Sasuke m-me dejará arremeter contra una sucia hamburguesa y un paquete de grasosas patatas fritas a las o-once de la mañana? —pregunté. Sabía que él no era muy partidario de la comida chatarra.

Simplemente, ante mi pregunta, dejó escapar su melodiosa y sincera risa.

—Creo que, esta vez, podemos hacer una excepción —apuntó, guiñándome un ojo y dándose la vuelta.

Me quedé prendada a su gesto por unos cuantos segundos, mientras él se alejaba por el parque.

Poco tiempo después, volvió con la comida que había prometido. Apenas apoyó la bolsa sobre mi regazo, aquél olor característico de ese tipo de locales me inundó los sentidos. Sasuke sonrió ante mi reacción y se permitió soltar una carcajada cuando mi estómago gruñó.

—¡N-No he tenido tiempo de desayunar! —me quejé, divertida, mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

Simplemente, amaba la relación que tenía con Sasuke. Más allá de todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca, había algo de su presencia que me era imprescindible. El hecho de escuchar su aterciopelada voz, de oír sus chistes sin maldad, de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo o sus besos en mi frente, me resultaba algo tan indispensable como respirar.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien? —me llamó, de forma cuidadosa.

Parpadeé varias veces, antes de mirarlo y sonreír.

—Sí, todo bien —aseguré, llevándome algunas patatas a la boca.

—¿En qué pensabas? —inquirió, suavemente.

—En ti —respondí, sin pensar.

Automáticamente, cuando vi sus ojos sorprendidos, mi rostro comenzó a ser adornado por diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir como loco. Me reprendí a mi mismo por aquella reacción idiota y extraña, ante la respuesta de Hinata. Su rostro se sonrojó con violencia y comenzó a balbucear cosas carentes de sentido, por lo menos para mí.

—Estaba pensando… en nosotros —apuntó, sin dejar que mi corazón se tranquilizara—. Quiero decir, en esta… relación que compartimos.

Claro. Ella hablaba de nuestra amistad.

Nuestra perfecta e intachable amistad.

Suspiré.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó, en un susurro quedo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la hierba. Sus mejillas seguían de aquel adorable color rosado—. No sé qué haría sin ti, realmente.

Sonreí con suavidad, mientras tomaba su barbilla.

—El problema del asunto aquí es qué haría yo sin ti —apunté, hablando con total sinceridad.

Hinata echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Compartimos una tarde allí, sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, sumando otra a las tantas que habíamos pasado juntos de aquella manera. Nos quedamos hablando de cosas idiotas, de la gente que pasaba e incluso, hasta que, por alguna de esas cosas de la vida, terminamos hablando de Sabaku no Gaara.

—Pero, realmente, ¿lo querías tanto? —le pregunté, con duda.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—De hecho, no —respondió, destilando sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

La miré, bastante confundido.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan mal luego de… bueno, de eso? —inquirí.

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata se desviaron de los míos, mientras soltaba un suspiro y se encogía de hombros.

—Supongo que por no ser lo suficientemente buena para él… —balbuceó, dejando que una cortina de cabello le cubriera el rostro— o para nadie —agregó, en una voz apenas audible.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de mi pecho y las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta de forma repentina. Entonces, una de mis manos viajó a su mentón, mientras la otra acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Hinata, tú eres hermosa, no sólo como persona, sino también físicamente —aseguré, mirándola a los ojos.

Parpadeó sorprendida, respirando con dificultad.

—Gaara es un idiota, porque contigo se había ganado la lotería —afirmé, mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla—. Tienes suerte de haberte deshecho de él.

Todo aquello que decía era verdad. Claro, no sabía si hablaba también de mi propia suerte.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Sasuke siempre encontraba las palabras para hacerme sentir mejor, aunque algo en mi interior se encogiera ante el pensamiento de que sólo hablaba como mi mejor amigo. Cavilando sobre todo aquello, un suspiro se me escapó cuando llegábamos al campus, al día siguiente. Bajé del automóvil de Sasuke y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, después de que él me prometiera recogerme por mi clase de arte.

La mañana pasó más lenta de lo que esperaba, aunque, finalmente, mi clase favorita llegó: el taller de arte. Dejé salir un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras todos nos acomodábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, minutos después, en vez de ver ingresar al viejo Jiraiya, nuestro habitual pervertido profesor de arte, un hombre un par der años mayor que nosotros entró en su lugar. Su complexión y estatura eran como la de Sasuke y lucía de unos 28 años a lo sumo. Su cabello era corto y de color rojo, y sus ojos eran de color miel. Dirigió una mirada general a la clase.

—El señor Goketsu ha tenido un problema familiar —habló el joven, con voz gruesa y profunda— y ha tenido que viajar de urgencia a Corea, por lo que yo seré su profesor por algunas semanas.

Un murmullo general cruzó la clase.

—Mi nombre es **Akasuna no Sasori**—se presentó—. Espero que podamos trabajar en paz.

El profesor Akasuna resultó ser una persona muy interesante y terriblemente apasionada por el arte. Introduciéndonos en el tema con naturalidad, nos otorgó una tarea sencilla, por ser el primer día: una composición libre. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para acabar la clase y yo estaba finalizando mi trabajo, cuando sentí una voz a mis espaldas.

—Es una buena combinación de colores y tienes una buena perspectiva —apuntó. Me giré, para encontrarme con los ojos claros del profesor—. Nada mal…

—Hyuuga —respondí, rápidamente—. Hinata Hyuuga.

Sonrió.

—Un gusto, señorita Hyuuga —aseguró y, después de dedicarme otra sonrisa, siguió caminando por las filas de grandes escritorios, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Pocos minutos después, las clases del día finalizaron. Me quedé rezagada en la puerta, bajo el marco de la misma, esperando a que Sasuke llegara por mí. Sasori, que estaba recogiendo sus libros, me miró y alzó una ceja, levemente divertido.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó, suavemente.

—Sí, a mí —una voz de terciopelo respondió, incluso antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca—Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto —se presentó, rápidamente.

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron momentáneamente, para luego recobrar la compostura. Entonces, alzó una de sus cejas y una suave sonrisa, algo irónica, se posó en sus labios.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —Preguntó, con cierto tono de familiaridad—. Así que tú eres el famoso Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke y yo no pudimos hacer otra cosa que mirarnos, confundidos, para luego voltear a ver al joven profesor.

¿Qué quería decir con _famoso_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disculpen la tardanza, la escuela me ha traído loca últimamente. Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? A que nadie esperaba que Sasori saliera en mi historia. Wuajajaja (risa malvada) Y creo que nadie sabe qué papel hará en el fic (¿o sí?) Como sea, espero les haya gustado el décimo capítulo. Me constó un poco de trabajo pero por fin lo tienen aquí. Muchos me habían comentado qué hago sufrir demasiado a Hinata, bueno, creo que llegó el turno de Sasukín~ (ya, no más spoiler) Jojojo. Y bueno, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir. Jolín~ Besos mis queridos lectores :*

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y doble gracias a esas bellas personitas que me dejan review; **Tsuki Tsuruga**,** Lady-darkness-chan, Melody of Perdition, hinamel **(No eres la única que se quedó con las ganas de un beso, pero si las cosas fueran miel sobre hojuelas tan de repente el fic perdería su chiste, ¿no? Esta vez les daré más que un empujoncito. No te preocupes. ¡Los tiraré de boca! Jajaja. ¡Besos!)**, KettyRubi **(¡No se donde conseguir no! Tenía la esperanza de que tú me dijeras D: Jajajaja. Gaara se tenía más que merecido ese golpe. Y de hecho no fue nada —comparándolo con todo lo que le querían hacer un par de lectoras— ¡Así que no llores como marica Sabaku! Lol. Gracias por tu coment. ¿Con quién vives lo mismo que Sasuke y Hina? *Curiosidad*)**, sasuhinalovesam**,** , Tokeijikakeno orenji, jazz **(Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que tomaras tan bien el ooc, eres la primera que me lo dice. Espero te siga gustando el fic. Besos.)**, Ale styles **(Jajajajaja~ Yo no dije que la haría sufrir. De hecho, haciendo honor a tu petición —y dado el caso de que amo mi vida— he dejado mi manía con Hinata y la he dirigido a Sasukín~ jolín. Me alegra el que te gustara el capi, espero te guste este décimo capítulo. Un nuevo personaje se ha sumado a la historia, y su objetivo es hacer estragos con el Uchiha. Jojojo~ ¡Besos!)**,** **s1s5h3n1 **(¡Mucho gusto Adriana, mi nombre es Rika! A mi también me gusta mucho el SasuHina, más bien me gustan mucho los hermanos Uchiha con Hinata… ¡oh, y Kakashi!. Gracias a ti por comentar. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos.)**, elizita, SaSuHina****—****EvAnZ, sumire **(¡Gracias por comentar!)**, lunita **(¿Yo fantástica? Me halagas ^/^)y **Aika****—****sasuhina.**

**Se despide:**

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


	11. Chantaje Emocional

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. .net/u/984129/MrsValensi

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a la grandiosa escritora _Dark Amy-Cha. _En tu fic comentaste que estas atravesando por problemas familiares, espero que se solucionen pronto y puedas regresar a tu casa. Probablemente no tengas tiempo –o el medio – para ponerte a leer fics (Y mucho menos dejar reviews) así que agradezco mucho el que hayas dejado uno en el capitulo pasado. _**Fighting girl!**_ Ya verás que todo se solucionará. Kissus~

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo XI:****Chantaje Emocional.**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Sasori se quedó mirándonos y su sonrisa de ensanchó. Sus ojos viajaron del rostro de Sasuke al mío con velocidad, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Segundos después, sólo sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—No, nada importante —apuntó, rápidamente—. Si me disculpan, muchachos, debo ir a preparar una clase.

Y, sin más, pasó entre nosotros, para perderse por los pasillos de la universidad.

Sasuke y yo compartimos una mirada confusa, antes de encogernos de hombros.

Sin tiempo para preocuparnos por aquello, los dos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, con el fin de comer algo. Sin embargo, cuando terminamos de pedir nuestra comida, me frené en mi lugar. Sasuke lo notó, ya que se volvió hacia mí. Entonces, una mueca de entendimiento cruzó su rostro.

—¿Prefieres que vayamos a comer afuera? —inquirió comprensivamente, al observar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos, inclusive Gaara.

Negué. Sabaku no se convertiría en un problema para mí.

—D-Descuida, seguro que todavía está asustado por lo de ayer —comenté, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke rió melodiosamente, mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

Estábamos por sentarnos, cuando el brazo de mi mejor amigo se acomodó en mi cintura, de forma posesiva. Le dirigí una mirada curiosa, en total silencio, a la que sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Carcajeándome suavemente, me senté a la mesa. Sentí que el ambiente se tensaba al instante, pero intenté ignorarlo.

—¿D-Dónde están mi primo y TenTen? —pregunté confundida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no los había visto tampoco en clase.

—Oh, no quieres saberlo —apuntó rápidamente Ino, con una sonrisa pícara.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, mientras Sasuke y Sai reían con ganas.

Ignoramos a Gaara toda la comida. Él no intervino y supuse que tenía algo que ver con Ino, ya que mi ex novio no dejaba de mirarla con desconfianza. Además, después del golpe que Sasuke le había propinado la mañana anterior, Gaara debía estar algo asustado.

Antes de que todos terminaran de comer, pude escaparme con mi compañero, con la excusa de que debíamos ir a buscar algunos libros. Después de haber conseguido todo lo necesario, al ver que todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para dirigirme a mi trabajo, con Sasuke decidimos dirigirnos a los exteriores del campus. Caminamos un poco y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol. Pasamos allí un rato, charlando, hasta que mi rubia amiga llegó hasta nosotros. Nos dirigió una mirada de reproche, antes de hablar.

—Podían haberme avisado que estaban aquí, ¿no? —cuestionó, con las manos en la caderas.

—Pensamos que tú podrías leernos la mente —bromeó Sasuke, haciéndome sonreír.

Ino gesticuló, produciendo una risa falsa.

—Vámonos —murmuró.

Con una sonrisa, ambos nos pusimos de pie. Salimos, detrás de Ino, hacia el automóvil de Sasuke.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Aquel texto que descansaba sobre mis manos me estaba resultando absurdamente aburrido. Fingiendo leer, paseé mis ojos por las interminables líneas de palabras, las cuales comenzaban a difuminarse bajo mis cansados ojos. Finalmente aventé el libro sobre el sofá y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Sai, que se encontraba sentado en el piso con algunos apuntes a su alrededor, soltó una risotada.

— ¿Has terminado ya? —inquirió, escéptico.

—Nada me gustaría más —respondí, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Creo que ni siquiera he empezado.

—Vamos, que no es tan terrible —apuntó mi amigo—. Es verlo en el libro o escuchar un discurso de no sé cuantas horas sumamente aburrido por parte de tu padre o el mío.

—En estos momentos no sé que es peor…

Debían ser ya más de las ocho de la noche y todavía no habíamos logrado siquiera empezar nuestro proyecto para la universidad. Estaba cansado, abrumado pero, sobre todo, mortalmente aburrido. Por si antes no lo había mencionado, Sai estaba estudiando lo mismo que yo, administración de empresas. Su familia, pese a que era nueva en este negocio, había tenido mucho éxito en poco tiempo con su empresa de electrónicos.

— ¿Crees que podamos empezarlo mañana? —pedí, alzando mi cabeza.

—Sin problemas —respondió el novio de mi casi hermana, tomando sus cosas—. De hecho, yo también estoy un poco cansado.

Le sonreí, mientras lo ayudaba a juntar todas sus cosas.

Sai era un gran amigo. Al principio nos repudiábamos el uno al otro y solíamos llamarnos despectivamente, con sobrenombres como _"copia barata"_ –de parte mía claro- y _"Uchiha bastardo"_ por parte suya, más después de unos meses, gracias a mi amiga de la infancia, Ino, comenzamos a caernos bien el uno al otro, hasta convertirnos en mejores amigos. Él había sido quien me había apoyado siempre, sin importar cosas como mis elecciones o con quién salía o dejaba de salir. Cuando le comenté lo que me sucedía, nunca se había mostrado reticente; sino, por el contrario, me había otorgado todo su apoyo, haciendo, incluso, alguna que otra broma al respecto. En Sai había encontrado un amigo sincero, que me escuchaba y me tranquilizaba siempre que lo necesitaba.

Además, alguien que pudiera controlar a Ino no se encontraba todos los días.

Cuando Sai se fue, no hice demasiado: comiendo algo rápido, acallé los reclamos de mi estómago, para después comenzar a acomodar mis cosas de la universidad. Dejé todo sobre la mesa de la sala, sin preocuparme demasiado por ello. Casi de forma inconsciente, me metí bajo la ducha y me aseé de forma rápida. Finalmente me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Necesitaba dormir un poco… o, quizás, mucho.

Por supuesto, las horas que dormí no me ayudaron demasiado. No fue fácil levantarme pero, después de una buena taza de café, me encontraba lo suficientemente preparado como para comenzar otro día. Conduje hasta el departamento de Hinata, quien me esperaba en la puerta como todas las mañanas… bueno, todas aquellas en las que no se quedaba dormida. Con su acostumbrado elegante caminar, llegó hasta mi coche y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bu-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —saludó, con una tierna sonrisa.

Inevitablemente, se la devolví.

—Buenos días, pequeña —respondí, mientras avanzábamos nuevamente por las calles de Tokio.

Llegamos pronto a la universidad y, después de acordar encontrarnos para el almuerzo, nos separamos. Las clases se sucedieron de forma tediosa, ya que aún estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para prestar atención. Si realmente quería comprender lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, quizás tendría que haber considerado la posibilidad de llevar conmigo un recipiente con café a todas las clases.

— ¿Estás seguro de que dormiste algo ayer? —me preguntó Sai, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del lugar.

—Sí, es sólo que últimamente siento como si no durmiera nada —comenté, mientras intentábamos ingresar en la cafetería, cuya puerta estaba bloqueada por varios estudiantes.

Mi amigo soltó una suave risa, que parecía tener un significado oculto.

—Quizás necesites algo de compañía —apuntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, adelantándose.

Rodé los ojos, antes de seguirlo.

Nunca iba a dejarme en paz.

Pedimos algo de comer y, después de conseguir nuestro almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la mesa que ocupábamos usualmente. Creía que allí ya se encontraban todos pero, cuando paseé la vista rápidamente por el lugar, me percaté de que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y Hinata? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba buscando a Sasori, su profesor de arte —respondió rápidamente Ino—. Tenía que entregarle un trabajo.

Confundido, y algo inquieto también, me senté a la mesa. Comencé a comer distraídamente, mientras mis amigos charlaban sobre alguna cosa relacionada con el receso que teníamos en inverno.

Desde que éramos pequeños Ino y yo habíamos sido muy unidos, de hecho ella fue la primer novia que tuve, mas me di cuenta que no la veía como mujer si no como mi hermana. Pese a que ella aseguraba estar enamorada de mi, al final se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba era que estaba acostumbrada a tenerme alrededor en todo momento, por lo que confundió su cariño de hermanos con algo más. Nuestra relación termino en buenos términos y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, ambos cuidando del otro y sacándolo de apuros cuando lo necesitase. Si bien, yo era bastante popular desde la primaria, Ino no se quedaba atrás; no era común el ver una chica rubia en Japón, por lo que mi amiga llamaba mucho la atención entre nuestros compañeros de clase –Y todos los estudiantes de nuestra escuela–. Después de años de recibir declaraciones de amor por parte del sexo opuesto cada día, sin excepción, ambos llegamos a un acuerdo: Fingiríamos el estar saliendo, así todos dejarían de molestarnos. Al menos hasta que alguno de nosotros encontrara alguien que le gustase.

Así pasamos parte de la primaria y secundaria, al menos hasta que mis hormonas comenzaron a traicionarme. En el tercer año de secundaria comencé a hacer uso de mis dotes de _Casanova_, no había chica que se resistiese a mis encantos, así que, haciendo uso de mis _habilidades _comencé a salir con cuanta chica quisiera. Para el primer año de bachillerato ya había tenido un sin número de novias –si es que se les puede llamar así a las chicas con las que salí menos de tres semanas–, mas ninguna me satisfacía. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Hinata. En ella encontré esa hermanita que nunca tuve, me cautivó con su delicadeza y ternura. Ambos nos convertimos en pocos meses en los mejores amigos, siempre andábamos juntos –junto con Ino–. Luego comenzaron los rumores acerca de mi supuesto enamoramiento a con mi amiga, queriendo evitar malos entendidos comencé una relación con una pelirroja de grado superior, su nombre era Karin Hebi; Semanas después Hinata se hizo novia de Kiba Inuzuka, un chico que iba con nosotros a la escuela, solo que en diferente salón. Después termine con Karin y me di cuenta que era _gay… _Al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese entonces.

Desde ese entonces Ino, Hinata, Sai y yo viajábamos juntos. Ya fuese con nuestras familias o solos. Ino era muy amiga de mi hermano también, y Sai tenía una prima un par de años mayor que él llamada Konan, por cosas del destino su prima comenzó a salir con mi hermano en la universidad, así que con más razón los cuatro nos la pasábamos juntos en las vacaciones. Este año, como supuse, Ino había planeado un viaje a Sapporo para ir a visitar a mi hermano y la prima de su novio.

—¡Ya tengo los pasajes! —Exclamó la rubia frente a mí—. Los saqué por teléfono.

—¿Saben mi prima e Itachi que los visitaremos? —preguntó Sai, notablemente divertido.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

No capté mucho más de su conversación, ya que nuevamente comencé a divagar sobre el paradero de Hinata. Terminé mi comida y, pidiendo disculpas, me levanté de la mesa. Con determinación, atravesé los pasillos de la universidad, buscando el salón de arte. Cuando llegué, efectivamente, mis sospechas se confirmaron: Mi hime estaba allí con el tal Sasori.

Ambos se volvieron cuando me oyeron carraspear suavemente.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Bella, confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo naturalidad.

—Nada, te estaba buscando e Ino me dijo que estabas aquí —respondí, ante la atenta mirada de Sasori.

Hinata se quedó mirándome, hasta que Sasori movió unas hojas, distrayéndola.

—Hinata, creo que con esto estará bien —apuntó el nuevo profesor, mirando las grandes hojas repletas de formas y colores—, son todas muy buenas —agregó, con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió en respuesta y yo tuve que contener un suave gruñido.

—De cualquier modo, creo que sería bueno que consiguieras una carpeta para tus trabajos… —comentó el pelirrojo, acomodando las hojas en una pila— ¿por qué no vas a fijarte si quedó alguna en mi despacho?

Hinata asintió y, después de dedicarme una sonrisa, salió del salón.

Sasori se dedicó unos segundos más a acomodar sus cosas, mientras un tenso silencio se extendía en el lugar. Después, sus ojos se alzaron y se posaron en los míos. Una tenue sonrisa surcó su blanco rostro, mientras yo me apoyaba en el marco de la pequeña puerta del salón.

—Así que resulta ser que Sasuke Uchiha estudia aquí —comentó, con cierto retintín en su voz.

Apreté los dientes, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle de dónde me conoce? —mascullé.

Una gruesa carcajada llenó el ambiente.

—Bueno, digamos que mi mejor amigo y su hermano _Naruto_ me cuentan sobre sus… aventuras —apuntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Sí, Uchiha, conozco bastantes… _detalles_ sobre ti —cortó, con voz demasiado suave para mi gusto—; pero no te preocupes, nadie tiene por qué enterarse nada.

La sonrisa en su rostro me generó un molesto estremecimiento.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté, con desconfianza.

—Veo que eres muy amigo de Hyuuga —apuntó, sonriendo con suficiencia—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —preguntó y, sin darme tiempo a responder, añadió: — Tú me consigues una cita con ella y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Abrí la boca debido a la incredulidad.

¿Acaso aquel idiota me estaba… chantajeando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A partir de ahora actualizaré cada quince días, espero esto no les ocasione problemas. Estoy por entrar a mis exámenes finales, por lo que no tendré tiempo de ponerme a escribir, además de que mi computadora se murió y ahora debo de utilizar la de mi madre. No es que me moleste, es solo que ella también la utiliza por lo que no puedo ponerme a escribir cada que se me antoje, plus que tengo demasiados proyectos pendientes por lo que aprovecharé mi tiempo en la PC para hacerlos. Me disculpo por ello.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y doble gracias a esas bellas personitas que me dejan review; **, sasuhinalovesam, Lady-darkness-chan, kaila maya the whater, hinamel**(Pronto sabrás a que se refería el pelirrojo con eso de famoso. En este capítulo puse la explicación. A mi también me encantaría tener un profesor como Sasori *-* Gracias por tu review~)**, Melody of Perdition, Aika-sasuhina, DarkAmychan **(¿Una persona celosa es una persona casada? ¡Me gusta eso! Jajaja. Gracias por tu review. ¡Cuidate mucho! ¡Besos! BTW~ ¿Leíste la dedicatoria? Esta allá arriba.)**, Tokeijikakeno orenji, KettyRubi **(¿Sasori vino a hacer el mal tercio? Lol. Thanks for your rr)**,safaronox, Tsuki Tsuruga, sasuhinafan por siempre, Ale styles**(Gracias por tu comentario, y efectivamente, como dijiste, Sasori solo llegó para poner celoso a Sasuke. Espero que esos dos reacciones pronto –Sasuke y Hinata– Lo digo por su bien. ¡Besos!) y **Angelo di luce **(Marriane muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra el que te guste tanto el fic. ¿Famoso? Creo que ahí tuviste tu respuesta –En este capítulo– Espero te guste como se desarrolla la historia. Besos).

**Se despide:**

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Thε****Mûsiic]]**


	12. ¿Hermano mayor o Novio celoso?

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & possible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. u/984129/MrsValensi

**Bueno nada mas quería avisar que mi anterior cuenta fue HACKEADA, esa persona al parecer también va tras mi cuenta de Facebook; si tenían esa cuenta de fanfiction en favoritos o lo que sea, simplemente elimínenla, me da nervios que también les hackeen su cuenta por ser mis lectores (ya saben gente rencorosa). **

**Nota: **Disculpenla falta de tildes o bien la mala ortografía, teclado _**americano**_.

**OTRA COSA, ¡POR FAVOR LEAN LAS ****NOTAS FINALES****!**

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo XII: ¿Hermano mayor sobreprotector o novio celoso? **

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Realmente no lo podía creer. ¡El tipo me tenía en sus manos! Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. ¡Aquello no era justo! Yo no iba a entregarle a Hinata servida en bandeja, definitivamente no lo haría. ¡Era algo completamente deshonesto! ¿Acaso aquel hombre no tenía un poco de dignidad, como para luchar por si solo por lo que quería? Además, ¡ella era su alumna!

Suspiré, mientras me llevaba el pulgar y el índice al puente de mi nariz, presionándolo suavemente.

—Sasuke, ¿realmente estás bien? —preguntó la preocupada voz de mi mejor amiga, mientras salíamos al campus.

Asentí, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

—Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, Hyuuga, no te preocupes.

Ella, sin embargo, se detuvo en su lugar. La miré, confundido, mientras sus pálidas manos me tomaban por los hombros. La vi mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

—Sasuke, tú _nunca _me llamas por mi apellido —apuntó, mirándome acusadoramente.

De acuerdo, me había atrapado.

—No, es nada, pequeña, en serio —repliqué, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros—. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, sólo eso.

Aquello, después de todo, no era una mentira.

El sábado por la noche de esa misma semana, el panorama iba empeorando poco a poco, si es que eso era posible. No podía creer que yo estaba allí, sentado, esperando ver como aquel… chucho pasaría a buscar a mi querida Hinata. ¡Cómo podía haberle siquiera insinuado la posibilidad de salir con aquel imbécil! Me sentía total y completamente patético. Para colmo, si aquello no era seguro, Sai me había asegurado que era un total idiota.

Ajá. Mi gozo en un pozo.

Lo peor del asunto era que mi Hime realmente parecía emocionada con todo aquel circo de la cita. Me lo había confesado, ella me lo había confesado: Sasori le parecía atractivo. Yo sólo le había preguntado qué intenciones tenía con él, por lo que mi aporte no había sido demasiado; sin embargo, Akasuna se había salido con la suya. Ino había llegado en el momento justo en el que Hina me confesaba que su profesor le parecía guapo. Claro, en el momento en que mi amiga escuchó aquello, no dudo en prepararla para una cita segura entre ambos. Se suponía que debía sentirme feliz, el secreto de mi «supuesta sexualidad» se encontraba a salvo después de aquel… acuerdo.

Dios, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Quería hacer desaparecer al maldito profesor.

Me removí incómodo, sentado en el sofá del apartamento de las chicas, mientras Sai cambiaba los canales, de forma incesante. Pasaba tan rápido, que ni siquiera podía verse lo que había en cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Puedes dejar algo de una vez? —mascullé, mirándolo de reojo.

Sai, simplemente, soltó una suave y despreocupada risa.

—Parece que estás de mal humor —comentó, de forma jocosa.

Sólo gruñí en respuesta. Después de todo, era mi mejor amigo y no quería mandarlo a tomar viento.

— _¡Ino, ya está bien! _—escuchamos de la habitación contigua. Era la voz de Hinata—. _M-Me rehúso a ponerme eso… _

La vimos salir de su habitación, con un par de zapatos en la mano. Parpadeé varias veces antes de poder fijar mis ojos en aquel hermoso vestido color blanco que traía puesto. Traía el cabello con suaves ondas, algo totalmente diferente ha como este lucia normalmente: lacio, seguramente armadas por las hábiles manos de Ino. Sus ojos claros se veían enmarcados por una oscura sombra y sus labios resaltaban con algún tipo de producto que los hacía brillar y verse sumamente _apetecibles_.

Gemí de forma casi inaudible. Ella **no** _podía_ salir así.

— ¡No me digan que no está hermosa! —exclamó Ino.

En respuesta sólo consiguió una sonrisa de Sai y gruñidos, tanto de la boca de Hinata como de la mía. Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los míos, mirándome con confusión.

Entonces, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Cuando gemí muy suavemente, Sai se volvió hacía mí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

Aquélla sería una noche larga. Muy, muy larga.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Aquel vestido me molestaba, sobre todo porque se subía con cada paso que daba. Ino sabía que no me gustaban esas cosas, pero insistía en que me hacían lucir mayor y que, al salir con un joven de veinticinco años, iba a necesitar el bendito vestido. En otras palabras, era una de las tantas excusas que Yamanaka Ino utilizaba para convencerme. Debía tener un don, o algo por el estilo, porque siempre todos terminábamos accediendo a sus peticiones. Los zapatos, claro, habían sido la gota que había derramado el vaso; después de todo, si bien Sasori era un joven bastante alto, como Sasuke, no quería terminar la noche en el hospital. Quitándome los zapatos que ella me había obligado a ponerme, había tomado los que a mí me gustaban y había salido corriendo de la habitación. Debía admitirlo, me había quedado bastante pasmada al ver a Sasuke-kun allí, mirándome de aquella manera tan lastimera. ¿Qué estaba mal?

Claro, no tuve ni la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello, porque el timbre nos interrumpió.

Mi cita. _Oh, sí. _

Como siempre, todo tenía que ver con mi demoníaca amiga. Cuando Sasuke me había comentado sobre el nuevo profesor y su supuesto interés por mí, sus palabras me habían molestado bastante. Sí, yo era idiota; pero ese no era el punto del asunto. Mi mejor amiga, al enterarse que podía haber una posibilidad de que ambos tuviéramos una cita, me obligó a acercarme a Sasori-san, me obligó a hablar con él y, después de una extensa charla, me terminó proponiendo que ambos fuéramos al cine y a comer. Acepté la salida, después de las insistentes frases de Ino sobre probar cosas nuevas y todo eso. A mí, honestamente, me daba completamente igual.

Cuando bajé, Akasuna-san se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada. Traía unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa, desabrochada en los últimos botones, dándole un aire casual. Su cabello lucía arreglado, un poco menos desordenado de lo usual, mas no tanto, este seguía teniendo ese aire rebelde. Le sonreí mientras abría la puerta y, después de un breve saludo, nos dirigimos a un taxi.

—La verdad es que tengo una motocicleta, pero no sabía si te gustaban o no —explicó rápidamente—, por lo que preferí que tomáramos un taxi.

Le sonreí.

—N-no tengo n-nada en contra de las motocicletas —comenté, mientras ingresaba al automóvil, después de que él abriera la puerta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

—Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer? —preguntó animadamente mi rubia amiga.

—Dormir —gruñí yo. Realmente no estaba de humor para nada.

Yamanaka me miró, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Tú piensas que yo me voy a ir a dormir ahora? —Preguntó mi _hermana_ menor—. ¡La noche es joven, Sasuke! ¿Nunca habías escuchado ese dicho?

—Amaría decirte que no —respondí secamente.

Sai llamó la atención de ambos, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué les parece si voy a buscar algo para comer y alguna buena película? —sugirió, con tranquilidad.

Asentí, mientras Ino tiraba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

— ¡Te acompaño a comprar! —Chilló, mientras corría a buscar algún abrigo—. ¿Te parece bien un poco de comida chatarra, _Sasu-chan_?

Suspiré.

—Da igual. —Conteste secamente, pasando por alto el tan molesto _Sasu-chan_ que había empleado mi mejor amiga.

Realmente en aquel momento no me preocupaba.

Agradecí el hecho de quedarme solo cuando ambos abandonaron el apartamento. Con despreocupación, me dejé caer sobre el sofá, recostando mi cabeza sobre uno de los apoyabrazos y cruzando mis pies sobre el otro. Toda aquella situación me estaba volviendo loco. A pesar de que intentaba no pensar en ello, las preguntas no dejaban de pasearse incesantemente por mi cabeza: ¿cómo estaría mi Hime?, ¿a dónde la había llevado el idiota de Sasori?, ¿sería aquél un tipo responsable o la había dejado en manos de un pervertido?

Tan sólo el pensar en ello me dio escalofríos.

Me puse de pie. No podía quedarme como un idiota allí.

Rápidamente tomé mi teléfono móvil y estaba por agarrar mi chaqueta del recibidor, cuando la puerta se abrió. Ino me observó de la cabeza a los pies, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermanito? —preguntó, pero estaba seguro de que para ella no era un total misterio lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Nada —gruñí—, estaba… preocupado porque aún no llegabais.

—No salimos hace tanto —comentó, mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

En respuesta tan sólo dejé escapar un gruñido, mientras me encaminaba de nuevo hacia el sofá. Me dejé caer en él, mientras Sai programaba el reproductor de _DVD_ e Ino se sentaba a mi lado. El aroma a comida chatarra llegó a mí y, por instinto, fruncí la nariz.

De acuerdo, estaba oficialmente atrapado allí.

Sé que pensaran que soy un raro por no gustar de la comida chatarra, pero desde pequeño mi madre nos enseñó –A Itachi y a mí– a comer sanamente. Nos explicó la importancia de ingerir productos orgánicos y las consecuencias de consumir esa clase de comidas. Además, en lo personal, adoraba las frutas, especialmente los **tomates**.

Después de mi _«gran descubrimiento»,_ el tiempo pareció transcurrir de forma aún más lenta, sí es que aquello era posible. La película debía ser alguna comedia con poca trama, ya que Sai e Ino no dejaban de reírse, pero la verdad es que no le estaba prestando nada de atención. Cuando me cansé de fingir que estaba entretenido, me puse de pie y, después de decirles a ambos que iba a prepararme una taza de té, me dirigí hacia la cocina. Puse un poco de agua a calentar y, mientras esperaba, me dirigí hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Corrí las cortinas y observé la noche estrellada, preguntándome si Hinata también estaría viendo aquello, con aquel idiota a su lado.

Dios, ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan paranoico?

Suspiré.

Quizás siempre lo había sido.

Siempre protegiendo a Hinata, juzgando la ropa que mi mejor amiga le elegía, intentando mantenerla feliz incondicionalmente, desaprobando todos los candidatos, cuidándola hasta de su propia sombra… ¡todo parecía tan claro ahora!

Claro, a sus ojos yo seguía siendo el «querido-amigo-no-interesado-en-las-mujeres».

Con la taza de té entre mis manos, volví al salón. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado en la cocina, pero, cuando regresé, Ino y Sai ya no miraban la película: estaban hablando entre ellos, mientras en la televisión reproducían alguna de esas propagandas para vender productos inservibles.

—Uchiha, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó mi mejor amigo cautelosamente.

—Depende de lo que tú consideres _«bien»_ —comenté, quizás más ácidamente de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Tu cambio de humor es muy oportuno —apuntó la Yamanaka, que seguía con aquél tono cantarín, cargado de doble sentido.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Quieres verme arrancándome los cabellos hasta quedarme calvo? —pregunté con ironía.

—Quizás me alcanzaría con que admitieras lo que sucede —replicó mi amiga, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y alzando las cejas.

La miré, con una media sonrisa irónica.

— ¡Estoy total y completamente enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga! —Gruñí—, ¿¡eso te hace feliz?

El rostro de incredulidad de mis dos acompañantes no tenía precio.

¿Acaso no estaban molestándome para que dijera eso? ¿Acaso ellos dos no lo sabían… ya…?

— ¿¡Qué tú qué? —preguntaron al unísono, de forma escandalosa.

De acuerdo, quizás había sido demasiado directo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me retrase un par de días con la actualización, pido disculpas por ello. Pero mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me anima mucho el leerlos y es lo que me motiva al escribir

_*****_No creo que a nadie le importe esto (xD) pero ayer 12 de Junio fue mi **cumpleaños**. Just saying. Y este es mi regalo para ustedes (lo se, se supone ustedes deberían darme un regalo a mi, pero me siento generosa así que les traje la tan esperada actualización, digo esperada porque muchos estaban esperando este momento, en el cual Sasuke aceptara abiertamente que esta enamorado de Hinata) Y díganme, ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy subiendo esto desde mi escuela, asi que… Hasta la próxima amigos! (lol Bugs Bunny) Los quiero, amo, adoro!

**PD: Estoy haciendo una encuesta, esta en mi perfil. Es acerca de un nuevo fanfic, les agradecería si hicieran dicha encuesta. Please~**

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y doble gracias a esas bellas personitas que me dejan review; ** , Angelo di luce **(Muchas gracias por tu review, hermosa. Espero compense tus enojos en este capitulo —con la declaración de Sasuke— ¿Naruto boca-floja? No es tanto así la cosa. Besos.)**, Tsuki Tsuruga, Aika-sasuhina, hinamel **(Jajajaja tu review me sonó a propagando amiga. Jajaja. Lo ame. Creo que ya te diste cuenta que efectivamente cedio al chantaje, pero tambien eso lo impulso a ser claro con sus sentimientos. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por comentar, besos.)**, ****Tokeijikakeno orenji, Ale styles **(Hola Ale-chan, ¿secreto? Pues el de su orientación sexual. Solamente Ino, Hinata y Sai son los que saben que el es _"gay"_. Creo que su reacción quedo mas que clara en este capitulo. Jajajaja, estaba que mataba al pelirrojo. Aunque escucharon tus plegarias y Sasuke –al menos uno de ellos—, acepto que esta loquito por Hinata. Ya solo nos queda ver que pasa. Lol. Besos pequeña, nos estamos viendo.)**, KettyRubi **(Creo que odias a Sasori-kun, jajaja. Gracias por tu review,espero te guste el doceavo capítulo, nos estamos viendo.)**, Lady-darkness-chan, kaila maya the whater, The Russo **&** Dark Amy-chan-sempai!**

**Se despide:**

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε****Mûsiic]]**


	13. Una Mente Maquiavélica

**Resumen:** Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, un paso no es suficiente. Sobre todo si sabes que tú mejor amigo nunca podría fijarse en ti. No cuando es el chico más popular en toda la universidad y... Es gay.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & posible OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

Ya saben, el fic **no** es mío, es de: **Mrs. Valensi**. u/984129/MrsValensi

**NOTA:** A pocos capítulos del final.

**NOTA 2:** Desvaríos de la autora en las notas finales. ¡Los extrañe!

**.**

**Casi Platónico**

**.**

**Capítulo XIII:**** Una maquiavélica mente**

**(**Hinata's POV)

Sasori era un tipo muy agradable y divertido, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. La salida, si bien había sido muy convencional, me había resultado muy entretenida y me había permitido conocerlo bastante. No podía decir que él me gustaba, pero me agradaba mucho.

Y, en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, eso estaba más que bien.

Sin embargo, siempre sucedía lo mismo. La comparación con el muchacho que me quitaba el sueño era algo que nunca podía faltar cuando conocía a un joven, por más que intentara evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas. La sonrisa de Sasori no era tan hermosa como su sonrisa torcida, su cabello no era de ese negro que tanto me gustaba, sus ojos no destellaban como piedras ónix cuando la luna daba de frente en ellos…

—Entonces… ¿me vas a contar qué tal te fue o vas a seguir perdida en tu universo? —preguntó Ino, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—La cita estuvo bien, Ino —respondí distraídamente, mientras terminaba de empacar todas mis cosas—. Te lo dije la semana pasada.

Siete días después de mi cita con Sasori, era oficial nuestro tan ansiado receso invernal. Para que todos tuviéramos la oportunidad de viajar y, al mismo tiempo, aprovecháramos las pequeñas vacaciones, mi rubia amiga había organizado un pequeño viaje a Seúl, la capital de Corea del Sur. Así podíamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro: veríamos a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, y Konan, su novia, junto con sus padres, que estarían de visita por esas fechas; así como también podríamos disfrutar de la ciudad y sus entretenimientos. La familia de Sasuke no solo contaba con unas oficinas aquí en Tokio-Japón, sino también contaban con unas en Seúl. Itachi, siendo el mayor, era quién se encargaba de supervisar dichas oficinas.

—Pero siempre me dices lo mismo: «estuvo bien, Ino, estuvo bien» —comentó con tono aburrido—. ¡Quiero detalles! ¿Crees que está muy interesado en ti?, ¿quedaron en volver a salir?, ¿él te gusta?, quiero decir, ¿realmente te gusta?

La miré frunciendo el ceño. Ino siempre quería saber sobre mi vida amorosa, pero últimamente no notaba aquél entusiasmo en su voz, sino que más bien sonaba como mi madre, intentando averiguar si estaba saliendo con el chico correcto, si consumía drogas o algo por el estilo.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en Sherlock Holmes? —pregunté, doblando un pesado abrigo oscuro y metiéndolo en la maleta. Le dirigí una rápida mirada—. Generalmente esos no son los detalles que tú buscas.

Ino parpadeó, confundida, y me dio la espalda, tomando una enorme pila de ropa entre sus manos.

—Sólo quiero saber como le fue a mi amiga en una cita, ¿es mucho pedir eso? —comentó rápidamente, para después soltar una risita nerviosa—. ¿El profesor Akasuna te gusta?

—Es un buen chico —respondí. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios—, pero no es _él_—agregué, en un suave susurro.

Ino dejó caer la pila de ropa sobre mi cama y frotó mi espalda suavemente.

—Lucha por _él_, entonces —pidió.

La miré y la expresión en mi rostro debió de ser un poema.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunté, destilando incredulidad en cada una de mis palabras.

—Hinata, las cosas han cambiado mucho —explicó, con aquel aire misterioso que usaba siempre que hablaba sobre el futuro y esas cosas que a ella tanto le gustaban—. Pelea por él, inténtalo.

—Pero…

—Créeme —pidió—, yo sé lo que te digo. Si se te presenta una oportunidad, no dudes en aprovecharla.

Pero yo no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando.

Como si nuestra charla nunca hubiese existido, una risueña sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

—Debo ir a llamar a Sai —canturreó con alegría—. Mañana deben venir a buscarnos bien temprano si queremos llegar antes que tía Mikoto y tío Fugaku.

Con aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación, dando alegres saltitos y tarareando alguna canción que no pude identificar.

Suspiré.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar, entonces?

(Sasuke's POV)

—Realmente, no puedo creer que tengas tantas maletas —le comenté a mi rubia amiga, mientras cargaba aquel enorme bolso color verde chillón en la cajuela del auto de Sai—. Nos vamos tres semanas, Ino, no un año.

—Tengo que ser precavida, Sasu-chan —comentó, alzando las cejas y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a mi oído—. Además, llevo algunas cositas para Hina-chan —comentó en un susurro.

Después de sus palabras, me guiñó un ojo, para luego alejarse rumbo al apartamento.

Suspiré. Era definitivo: ni ella ni mi mejor amigo iban a dejarme en paz. De hecho, no dejaban de hacer alusión a «mi asunto», como solían llamarlo, desde el día en que había dicho —o, mejor dicho, como siempre me recordaba mi amiga, gritado— que estaba enamorado de Hinata. Sai, como siempre, era un poco más sutil con el tema; Ino, por el contrario, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para meterse conmigo y recordarme lo que había hecho.

Una vez que habíamos terminado de cargar el interminable equipaje de la _barbie_ y las escasas maletas de Hinata, me subí al asiento del copiloto del auto de Sai y nos dirigimos rumbo al aeropuerto donde nos esperaba nuestro Jet privado perteneciente a mi familia.

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto fue rápido, una vez ahí las aeromozas se encargaron de escoltarnos al avión y los otros trabajadores cargaron nuestras maletas y las metieron al avión. Después de unos minutos el avión despegó, sería un viaje de aproximadamente tres horas. Hinata me ofreció uno de sus auriculares conectados a su iPod y puso play al aparato. No podría decir en qué momento había comenzado a cantar, pero sólo me di cuenta cuando escuché la voz de Hinata haciéndome los coros de "It's my life". Ambos nos miramos rápidamente y comenzamos a reír.

—Somos patéticos, ¿lo sabías? —comentó.

—Oh, yo creo que haríamos un buen dúo —respondí.

Después de unas cinco canciones más a todo pulmón fue imposible para Ino y Sai el continuar durmiendo.

—¡No saben el hotel que he reservado! —Exclamó, mi rubia amiga desde su asiento—. ¡Les encantará!

La pícara sonrisa que bailoteaba por sus pequeños labios no me dio buena espina, pero, cuando abrazó a Sai, no quise imaginarme cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes. Ellos ya eran mayorcitos como para que yo me metiera en sus asuntos.

Pese a que mi hermano llevaba viviendo en Seúl ya más de tres años, y contaba con su propia casa, nosotros no queríamos importunarlos a Él y a su novia. Una cosa es que llegase yo junto con mis padres y nos quedásemos un par de semanas, otra muy diferente es que llegásemos nosotros, junto con mis tres mejores amigos, a invadir su casa.

(Hinata's POV)

El viaje había transcurrido tranquilamente. Después de un par de canciones más ambos acordamos descansar lo que restaba del viaje, Sasuke se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y yo no hacía otra cosas más que concentrarme en las palabras de Ino. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Corrección: ¿qué pretendía mi demoníaca amiga que hiciera?

En mi ensoñación, vi como el avión comenzaba a descender. Mis amigos comenzaron a despertarse e Ino comenzó a parlotear acerca de todas las cosas que haríamos. Una vez fuera del avión nos dirigimos rumbo a donde se encontraban los choferes que Itachi nos había mandado junto con los carros que utilizaríamos esas tres semanas. Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación como signo de agradecimiento y tomó las llaves de uno de los carros, un reluciente **Koenigsegg Agera **gris. ¿Qué cómo sé el nombre del carro? Bueno, tanto convivir con Sasuke me había pegado su amor por los autos deportivos. Aparentemente era el carro que su hermano le tenía asignado aquí en Seúl. Por otra parte Ino luego, luego, se encaminó dando saltitos hacia un hermoso auto blanco, un **Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 Superveloce.** Emocionada no dejó que su novio condujera y prácticamente le arrebató las llaves de las manos y se posicionó en el asiento del piloto, Sai, resignado, se sentó en el del copiloto; de todas maneras Ino era la única que se sabía el camino hacia nuestro hotel.

Una vez todos listos Ino se adelantó y Sasuke comenzó a seguir su automóvil por las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Después de unas cuantas vueltas aquí y allá, el vehículo de nuestros amigos se detuvo y Sasuke hizo lo suyo con su **Koenigsegg**, aparcando detrás de ellos. Los muchachos se encargaron de las maletas, mientras Ino no dejaba de dar saltitos a mi alrededor. Los cuatro entramos por un lujoso recibidor y ni siquiera quise imaginar cuánto había gastado mi mejor amigo en nuestras _«pequeñas y humildes vacaciones»._ Sin embargo, no pude dentarme en la entrada, ya que la maquiavélica de mi rubia amiga me empujó hasta la recepción, donde una joven se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio. Su mirada, vanidosa y aburrida, se paseaba por las hojas de alguna revista.

—Disculpe, señorita —llamó Ino. La muchacha alzó los ojos, como si la interrupción de mi amiga le resultara un verdadero fastidio—, tengo dos reservaciones a nombre de Ino Yamanaka.

La joven recepcionista, con aquel aire aburrido y desganado, comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Dos suites dobles en el último piso —cuchicheó la muchacha. Se estiró un poco y tomó dos juegos de llaves—. Aquí tenéis.

Inole dirigió una irónica mirada de agradecimiento, mientras nos movíamos. Los muchachos nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras, cargando el equipaje. Mi amiga se colgó del cuello de su novio y le comentó algo al oído; después, se volvió para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aquí tenéis vuestra llave —comentó, mientras me la entregaba.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos confundidos.

—Pe-Pero… ¿tú y yo no…?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que me gustaría compartir algo de tiempo con Sai —apuntó, tomando la mano de su novio—, y como vosotros nunca tuvisteis ningún inconveniente en dormir juntos…

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios me dejó todo claro.

Y sólo una cosa pasó por mi mente: iba a matar a Yamanaka Ino.

(Sasuke's POV)

Mi _hermana_ nunca daba puntada sin hilo, y eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo de casi toda una vida junto a ella. Sabía que todo aquello era un plan elaborado minuciosamente por su demoníaca cabecita. No era algo que me dijeran los hechos, no señor: yo conocía aquella cara. Y, honestamente, me daba bastante miedo.

—De acuerdo, subamos de una vez —pedí, intentando dar por acabado el asunto.

Estábamos dirigiéndonos a tomar el ascensor, cuando el ruido de unos tacones contra el suelo de reluciente mármol nos hizo volvernos a todos. Una muchacha, que debía tener nuestra edad o unos años más, se acercó a nosotros. Vi que sus ojos, de un color ámbar, se posaban sobre mí.

Tardó algunos segundos en hablar.

—Me he olvidado de daros… las copias de las llaves para la piscina cubierta —comentó, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Extendió las llaves y las tomé—. ¿Necesitáis algo más? —preguntó coquetamente.

—No, muchas gracias —gruñó Hinata a mi lado.

La muchacha la ignoró asombrosamente.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesitéis, podéis llamarme —apuntó, con una mirada sugerente—, incluso compañía —agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

De acuerdo, aquello había sido directo.

—No, creo que mi novio ya tiene suficiente compañía —apuntó Hinata.

Me volví para mirarla, confundido, y vi que ella parecía totalmente avergonzada por sus palabras. Me tomó de la manga de la camisa y me arrastró tras ella. Yo sólo me dejé llevar, mientras escuchaba las suaves risas de Ino y Sai detrás de mí.

Supuse que Hina lo había hecho para hacerme ahorrar explicaciones con la muchacha, aunque yo hubiese amado que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

****.

.

.

.

.

Bien…. a unas pocas semanas de que se cumpla el año desde la última vez que actualicé…. Por fin me he dignado a subir el capítulo número 13 de esta historia. Mil disculpas por el enorme (gigante) retraso, no tengo perdón. A mi defensa diré que la inspiración se fue y cuando estaba por subir este capítulo mi USB decidió morirse y se llevó a la tumba la actualización de tres de mis fanfics (incluyendo este) eso obviamente me desmotivó mucho y pues… una cosa llevó a la otra; además de que ya estoy en la universidad y ya no cuento con el mismo tiempo de antes. Cuando tengo un día libre lo único que se me antoja hacer es dormir. Sí, soy una perezosa.

Como sea, ahora enfocándonos en el capítulo. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero la espera haya valido la pena y que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Como se habrán dado cuenta esa Ino es toda una diablilla, ahora veremos que harán nuestros queridos protagonistas ante esta situación. También en el próximo capítulo ya harán aparición los padres de Sasuke y su hermano. **OJO** no subestiméis a Itachi y Konan que ambos harán algo **grande** en los próximos capítulos. Ya lo veréis.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encantaría poner cada uno de sus nombres ¡Pero tengo muchísimo sueño! Son las 4:10 de la madrugada y no he podido dormir porque mis vecinos han montado una fiesta la cual apenas acaba de terminar (¡Ey! Justamente cuando yo he terminado de escribir esto! ¡Que cosas! Jajajaja) Si, si, agradecedle a ellos que si no me hubiese tomado no se cuánto tiempo en escribir esta continuación. ¡Viva los vecinos escandalosos! ¡MIERDA! Me acabo de morder la lengua Como sea… si ven alguna cosa que no tiene sentido… pues es culpa del sueño jajajaja. Aunque mis vecinos se encargaron de mantenerme bieeeen despierta, con sus cambios de música. Pasamos del perreo a Taylor Swift, J Lo y no sé qué más. De ahí pasamos a la ¿niña del bikini azul? (WHAT THE FUCK?! xD LOL) y de ahí pasamos a Mambo Number 5 (vale, yo canté esa, lo acepto) después pasamos a las romanticonas de Luis Miguel y Vicente y Alejandro Fernández, después la hora del Karaoke, un poco de Michael Jackson y de ahí ya me estaban matando así que me puse mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar algo más.

Como sea, un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo **Axel Cacerez** quién se mantuvo motivándome y haciéndome plática hasta sus casi 7 de la mañana. (Vale nuestras pláticas —cuando no son _filosóficas__—_ se resumen a él comportándose como un idiota y yo llamándolo idiota —entiéndase Él molestando y yo diciendo palabras mal sonantes). Además me ayudó en las decisiones de carros de este capítulo y me dio sus sabias recomendaciones respecto a los colores. ¡Gracias! Te debo una.

Y pues eso fue todo. ¡Los extrañe muchísimo! Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo pese a mis retrasos. Son los mejores lectores del mundo. Muak! :* ¡Los quiero!

Gracias a **kona kana lee **(me halaga el que te haya gustado tanto la historia), **Dark Amy****—****chan sempai, enana naranja **(muchísimas gracias por tu review, veré si la inspiración me da para darte algo por tu cumpleaños este año), **Andrea, Hinamel** (creo varios se sorprendieron con la confesión ^^), **Magic ann Love **(compartimos mes, cierto. Ahora somos tres contigo las que cumplimos en Junio ^^), **Sumire**, **Guest** & **Kattya**.

**Se despide:**

_Rika De Hiwatari_  
~La êspösa oficiâl dë Kai Hiwatari~

Eη εstε grαη y αηcho мuηdo ηo tεηgαs мιεdo dε αcεptαя cosαs ηuεvαs, pιηtαηdo sobrε ηuεstяos dolorosos pαsαdos… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя… Sι εstαмos juηtos, no hαy ηαdα quε tεмεя

**[[I Love Th****ε**** Mûsiic]]**


End file.
